interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/b
'''B be; Mus si bemolle; (Vorzeichen) bemolle '''Baby baby (E) Pl babies) '''Bacchant bacchante '''Bacchantin bacchanta '''Bach rivo '''Bache Zool apra '''Bachstelze Zool motacilla '''Backbord babordo '''Backe gena '''backen cocer (in le furno); (in der Pfanne) friger/frir '''Backenbart barba genal '''Backenbein osso molar/zygomatic; zygoma '''Backenknochen osso molar/zygomatic; zygoma '''Backenstreich claffo '''Backentasche tasca genal '''Backenzahn dente molar; molar '''Backfisch pisce frite frir/friger; (gebackener Fisch) fritura; fig (junges Mädchen) juvenetta; adolescenta '''Backform forma/modulo (a pastisseria) '''Backhuhn gallinetta/pullo rostite/frite '''Backhähnchen gallinetto/pullo rostite/frite '''Backobst fructos Pl siccate '''Backofen furno '''Backpfeife claffo '''Backpflaume pruna sic '''Backpulver pulvere de levatura; levatura in pulvere '''Backstein bricca '''Backtrog alveo/trogo de impastatura '''Backware pastisseria '''Backwerk pastisseria '''Bad banio, balneo; (Ort) banios, balneos; ins ~ reisen: ir al aquas; ins ~ steigen: prender un banio '''Badeanstalt establimento de banios; banios public '''Badeanzug costume de banio '''Badearzt medico balneari/del aquas '''Badediener baniero '''Badefrau baniera '''Badegast baniator,-a '''Badehandtuch toalia/servietta de banio '''Badehose calceones Pl de banio '''Badekappe tocca de banio '''Badekur cura balneari; balneotherapia '''Bademantel roba de banio '''Bademeister maestro-baniero '''baden vt baniar; vi baniar se; prender un banio '''Badeofen calefactor de banio '''Badeort station balnear/thermal; thermas Pl '''Badereise viage al aquas/banios '''Badesaison saison (F) balneari '''Badestrand plagia -dzh- '''Badestube camera de banio '''Badetuch toalia de banio '''Badewanne alveo (de banio) '''Badezelle cabina (de banio) '''Badezimmer camera de banio '''baff stupefacte, perplexe; ~ sein: remaner stupefacte/perplexe '''Bagage bagage; fig (Schund) cosalia(s), mercalia(s); (Pöbel) gentalia '''Bagatelle bagatella '''bagatellisieren bagatellisar, minimisar '''Bagger draga '''Baggermaschine draga '''baggern dragar '''Bahn (Weg) via (a. fig), cammino; (Sport) pista; Eisenb ferrovia, via ferrate; Astr orbita; (Straße) strata, itinere, route (F); (Lauf~) carriera; (Flug~) trajectoria; (Kampf~) arena; (elektr.) tramvia; (Zeug~) largor de un panno/tela; (Strecke) percurso; freie ~: via libere; mit der Bahn: (Person) in traino; (Güter) per ferrovia/traino; sich ~ brechen: aperir (se un) cammino '''Bahnanschluss|Bahnanschluß (beim Umsteigen) ligation/correspondentia ferroviari '''Bahnarbeiter ferroviero; obrero del ferrovias '''Bahnaufseher guarda-via, guarda-linea '''Bahnbeamter functionario del ferrovias '''bahnbrechend que aperi le cammino nove via; initiatori; pioner; (Erfindung) revolutionari '''Bahnbrecher pionero '''Bahnbrecherin pionera '''Bahnbrücke viaducto '''Bahndamm terrapleno; scarpa '''bahnen aperir; (ebnen) applanar '''Bahnfahrt viage ferroviari '''bahnfrei franco station '''Bahnhof station (de ferrovia) '''Bahnhofvorsteher chef (F)/capite de station '''Bahnkörper via(s); (Damm) terrapleno '''bahnlagernd station restante '''Bahnlinie linea ferroviari '''Bahnmeister chef-ballastero '''Bahnnetz rete ferroviari '''Bahnpost (am Bahnhof) officio postal del station; (im Zug) posta ambulante '''Bahnrennen (Sport) cursa sur pista '''Bahnschranke barriera '''Bahnsteig platteforma (de station) '''Bahnsteigkarte billet de station/platteforma '''Bahnstrecke linea ferroviari '''Bahnunterführung passage inferior, tunnel '''Bahnverbindung connexion ferroviari '''Bahnverkehr communicationes ferroviari '''Bahnwärter guarda-barriera, guarda-via '''Bahnwärterhäuschen guarita (de guarda-barriera) '''Bahnzeit horas official '''Bahnzug traino '''Bahnüberführung passage superior '''Bahnübergang passage a nivello '''Bahre feretro; (Trag~) lectiera '''Bahrenträger portator de lectiera '''Bai baia '''Baiser meringue (F) '''Baisse declino/cadita in precios '''Bajazzo paleasso '''Bajonett bayonetta '''Bake Mar boia '''Bakelit bakelite '''Bakterie bacterio '''Bakteriologe bacteriologo '''Bakteriologie bacteriologia '''bakteriologisch bacteriologic '''Balance equilibrio, balancia '''balancieren balanciar Balancieren balanciamento '''Balancierstange pertica de balanciamento; balanciero '''bald (ben) tosto; in pauc; ~ .. ~: ora .. ora; so ~ wie möglich, möglichst ~: le plus tosto possibile; ~ darauf: pauco postea '''Baldachin baldachino '''baldig proxime, imminente; auf ~es Wiedersehen: a ben tosto; a revider tosto '''baldigst multo tosto; le plus tosto possibile '''Baldrian valeriana '''Baldriantinktur tinctura de valeriana '''Baldriantropfen tinctura de valeriana '''Balg pelle; (Schlange) spolia; (Blase~) folle; (Puppe) mannequin (F); (Kind, fig) diaboletto '''balgen sich ~: interluctar, rixar '''Balgerei rixa '''Balken trabe, trave; (Med Trabekel) trabecula; (Schaft) fuste; (Hebebaum, Balkenriegel) vecte '''Balkon balcon (a. Theater) '''Ball balla; (Fuß~) ballon; ~ spielen: jocar a(l) balla; (Tanz) ballo '''Ballade ballada '''Ballast ballast; fig bagage inutile; peso morte '''ballen (Faust) serrar, clauder; Schnee ~: facer ballas de nive; sich ~: agglomerar/concentrar se Ballen balla; (Hand~) thenar; (Fuß~) planta del pede; (Last) fardo; (Stoff) pecia '''Ballett ballet (F) '''Ballettkunst choreographia '''Ballettmeister choreographo '''Balletttruppe corpore de ballet (F) '''Balletttänzer ballerino '''Balletttänzerin ballerina '''Ballgesellschaft soirée/resp. matinée (F) dansante '''Ballistik ballistica '''Ballkleid roba de ballo '''Ballon ballon, aerostato; (lenkbar) areonave; (Korbflasche) bottilia-corbe '''Ballonfahrt ascension in ballon '''Ballonführer aeronauta '''Ballonhülle inveloppe/involucro del ballon '''Ballonreifen pneu ballon '''Ballonsperre barrage de ballones '''Ballsaal sala de ballo '''Ballschuh scarpino '''Ballspiel joco del balla/ballon '''Balsam balsamo '''balsamieren imbalsamar '''balsamisch balsamic '''Balustrade balustrada '''Balz copulation '''balzen esser in calor '''Bambus bambu '''Bambusrohr canna de bambu '''Bammel (Angst) pavor; e-n ~ haben: haber pavor '''banal banal '''Banalität banalitate '''Banane banana '''Bananenstecker (Radio) cavilia a banana '''Banause homine/persona sin cultura '''Band m volumine; (Einband) ligatura; (Teil e-s Werkes) tomo; (n) ligamine, banda; (Bindfaden) cordetta; (Schuh~) lacio, cordon; (Schnur) corda; cordon; Anat ligamento; breites ~: fascia; am laufenden ~: fig ininterruptemente; Arbeit am laufenden ~: labor standardisate/al catena; (Sehne) tendine;(am Arm) bracialetto; (Eisen) circulo/crampa (de ferro) '''Bandage bandage '''bandagieren facer un bandage, bandar '''Bandagist bandagista '''Bande (Schar) banda; (Pack) gentalia, canalia; fig, Pl, n ligamines, lacios '''Bandeisen ferro in virgas; ligamine de ferro '''Bandenführer capite/chef (F) de banda '''Bandenkrieg guerrilla (Sp) '''Banderole bandierola '''Bandförderer banda/corregia transportatori/mobile '''bandförmig in forma de banda; Bot ligulate '''Bandit bandito '''Banditentum banditismo '''Bandmass|Bandmaß banda metric '''Bandscheibe Anat disco (inter)vertebral '''Bandschleife flocco/nodo (de banda) '''Bandstahl aciero a banda '''Bandsäge serra a banda '''Bandwurm tenia; verme solitari '''Bandwurmmittel tenifugo '''Bandwurmsatz periodo excessivemente extense '''bange inquiete, anxie, angustiose; (furchtsam) timide; mir ist ~: io ha pavor; ~ machen: espaventar '''bangen ~ vor: timer; ~ um: esser inquiete de; affliger se de '''Bangigkeit anxietate, angustia, inquietude '''Bank (z. Sitzen) banco; auf die lange ~ schieben: morar/ajornar al calendas grec; durch die ~: sin distinction; Fin banca; in Zssgn.: Adj bancari '''Bankaktie action bancari/de banca '''Bankanweisung cheque (E) bancari/de banca '''Bankbeamter empleato bancari/de banca '''Bankdiskont disconto bancari '''Banker banchero '''Bankett banchetto; festino '''bankettieren banchettar, festinar '''Bankfiliale filial/succursal de banca '''bankfähig bancabile, negotiabile '''Bankgeschäft casa bancari; banca '''Bankhalter banchero '''Bankier banchero '''Bankkonto conto in banca; conto currente (bancari) '''Bankkrach crac financiari '''bankmässig|bankmäßig bancari '''Banknote billet/nota de banca '''Banknotenumlauf circulation fiduciari '''Bankrott bancarupta, fallimento; (betrügerischer) ~: fraudulente bankrott (zahlungsunfähig) insolvente; ~ sein: faller; facer bancarupta '''Bankschuld debita bancari '''Bankverkehr operationes Pl bancari '''Bann banno; (Verbannung) bannimento; (Kirchen~) excommunication; in den ~ tun: proscriber; Rel excommunicar; (Zauber) charme sch- (F), fascino, incantamento; im ~e (von): fascinate (per) '''Bannbulle bulla de excommunication '''bannen (vertreiben) bannir, proscriber; Rel excommunicar, anathematisar; (Geister) exorcisar; (Gefahr) conjurar; fig fascinar, captivar, incantar, charmar sch- '''Banner bandiera, standardo '''Bannerträger porta-bandiera, porta-standardo '''Bannfluch anathema '''Bannkreis area, zona '''Bannmeile (Vorstadt) suburbio '''Bannware (merces de) contrabando '''Bantamgewicht peso bantam '''bar (Geld) contante; ~es Geld: moneta contante; (offen) pur, ver; (nackt) nude; (mit Gen.) disproviste de; fig für ~e Münze nehmen: prender al serio Bar bar (E) '''Baracke barraca '''Barackenlager campo de barracas '''Barbar barbaro '''Barbarei barbarismo, barbaritate '''barbarisch barbare '''Barbe (Fisch) barbo '''Barbestand species in cassa; fundos Pl '''Barbier barbero '''Barbierbecken platto a barba '''barbieren facer le barba (ad alicuno); rasar; fig über den Löffel ~: dupar '''Barbiermesser rasorio '''Barbierstube barberia, perruccheria '''Barchent fustanio '''Barchentweber fustaniero '''Bardame dama/seniora del bar '''Barde bardo '''Barett berretto; (Advokat usw) tocca '''barfuss|barfuß discalceate; a pedes nude '''Barfüsser|Barfüßer s. Barfüßermönch '''Barfüssermönch|Barfüßermönch monacho/carmelita/franciscano discalceate '''barfüssig|barfüßig discalceate; a pedes nude '''Bargeld moneta contante '''Bargeldgeschäft operation/affacer/affaire (F)/mercato/negotio a contante '''bargeldlos per cheque (E) '''barhaupt a capite discoperte/nude '''barhäuptig a capite discoperte/nude '''Bariton barytono '''Barkasse barcassa, lancha -sch- '''Barkauf compra/emption a contante '''Barke barca '''barmherzig misericordiose, caritabile '''Barmherzigkeit misericordia, caritate '''barock baroc; Su baroco; stilo baroc '''Barometer barometro '''Barometerstand altor/situation/stato barometric '''Baron baron '''Baronet baronetto '''Baronin baronessa '''Barpreis precio a contante '''Barre barra '''Barren (Geld usw) lingoto; (Turngerät) barras parallel '''Barriere barriera '''Barrikade barricada '''barrikadieren barricadar '''Barsch (Fisch) perca barsch Adj brusc, Adv bruscamente; (rauh) rude '''Barschaft moneta contante '''Barscheck cheque (E) aperte '''Barschheit bruscheria, grosseria '''Barsendung invio/remissa in moneta contante; invio in species '''Bart barba; (Schnurr~) mustachio; (Schlüssel~) pennon del clave; e-n ~ bekommen: prender barba; j-m e-n ~ machen: dupar/deciper alicuno; in den ~ murmeln: parlar inter le dentes '''Bartflechte Med sycosis; Bot lichen '''bartlos sin barba; imberbe '''Bartwichse cosmetico '''Barverlust perdita in moneta contante '''Barzahlung pagamento a contante; gegen ~: pagabile a contante '''Basalt basalto '''Basar bazar '''Base (Kusine) cosina; Chem base '''basieren basar '''Basis base '''Baskenmütze berretto (basc) '''Basketball basket-ball (E) '''Basrelief basse relievo '''Bass|Baß basso; zweiter ~, tiefer ~ (Kontrabaß): contrabasso '''Bassgeige|Baßgeige violon; große ~: contrabasso '''Basshorn|Baßhorn basson '''Bassist basso; (Geiger) contrabasso '''Bassklarinette|Baßklarinette clarinetto basso '''Bassposaune|Baßposaune trombon (basso '''Basssaite|Baßsaite corda de basso '''Bassschlüssel|Baßschlüssel clave de basso/fa '''Bassstimme|Baßstimme (voce de) basso '''Bast Bot liber; cortice fibrose '''basta basta!: basta! '''Bastard bastardo; Zool hybrida '''Bastei bastion '''basteln distraher se con labores manual; facer bagatellas '''Bastler constructor amator; (Radio) radio-experimentator '''Bastmatte matta de fibra/cortice '''Bastseide seta crude '''Bataillon battalion '''Batate batata '''Batist batista '''Batterie Mil batteria; Elektr batteria/pila (electric) '''Batterieempfänger receptor sur pilas '''Batteriezündung (distributor pro le) accension per batteria '''Bau construction; (Struktur) structura; (Gebäude) edificio; (Ackerbau) cultura; (Körper~) statura; (der Gruben) exploitation; (Tier~) cubil '''Bauakademie schola (superior) de architectura '''Bauarbeiter obrero del construction '''Bauart stilo, structura; Flugz typo '''Baubedarf materiales (de construction) '''Bauch ventre; (Unterleib) abdomine '''Bauchbinde cinctura/fascia abdominal '''Bauchfell peritoneo '''Bauchfellentzündung peritonitis '''Bauchfett (Schwein) grassia de porco '''Bauchflosse pinna abdominal; aletta ventral '''Bauchgrimmen colica '''Bauchgurt cinctura/corregia subventral '''Bauchhöhle cavitate abdominal '''bauchig ventrute; fig convexe, inflate '''Bauchkrampf colica '''Bauchlandung atterrage de ventre '''Bauchmuskel musculo abdominal '''Bauchredner ventriloquo '''Bauchriemen cinctura/corregia subventral '''Bauchschmerzen dolores de ventre '''Bauchschnitt laparotomia '''Bauchspeicheldrüse pancreas; Adj pancreatic '''Baude cabana, chalet (F) '''bauen construer; Ackb cultivar; Arch edificar; vi ~ auf: contar super; confider in '''Bauentwurf projecto de construction '''Bauer (Käfig) cavia; (Landmann) paisano, cultivator, agricola, rustico; grober ~: villano; (Schach) pedon; (Karten) page '''Bauerlaubnis licentia/permisso de construction '''Bauernbursche juvene paisano '''Bauerndirne juvene paisana '''Bauernfänger charlatan (F), cavallero de industria '''Bauernfängerei charlataneria sch-, duperia; malitia grossier '''Bauerngut proprietate/dominio rural '''Bauernhaus domo/casa rural '''Bauernhof ferma '''Bauernknecht serviente de paisano '''Bauernlümmel villano '''Bauernmagd servienta de paisano '''Bauernschaft paisaneria '''Bauernschenke taverna rural '''Bauernstand paisaneria '''Bauerntracht costume villagese '''Bauernwirtschaft economia rural, exploitation agricole '''Bauersfrau paisana '''Bauersmann paisano '''Baufach architectura; ingenieria civil '''baufällig caduc, cadente, ruinose '''Baufälligkeit caducitate '''Bauführer maestro/capite/chef sch- del labores '''Baugerüst scafoltage '''Baugeschäft interprisa de construction '''Baugewerbe industria de constructiones '''Baugewerbeschule schola (professional) de architectura '''Bauherr proprietario (qui face construer) '''Bauhof area de construction '''Bauholz ligno de construction '''Baukasten cassa de construction '''Baukunst architectura '''baulich architectural, architectonic '''Baulichkeit construction, edificio '''Baum arbore; (Schranke) barriera; (Deichsel) timon '''baumarm pauco arborisate '''baumartig arboree '''Baumaterial material de construction '''Baumbestand arboreto, vegetation arboree '''Baumblüte floration/florescentia del arbores '''Baumeister architecto '''baumeln pender, oscillar, sonar '''Baumfrevel delicto forestal '''Baumgarten fructeto '''Baumgruppe arboreto '''Baumkuchen torta in forma de pyramide '''baumlos sin arbores; disarborisate '''Baummarder martara '''Baumpfahl palo sustentori (de arbore) '''Baumrinde cortice '''Baumschere cisorios Pl, secator '''Baumschlag ramage, foliage '''Baumschule plantation de arbores/plantas '''Baumstamm trunco de arbore '''Baumstumpf stirpe de arbore '''Baumwachs mastico de graffo '''Baumwolle coton '''baumwollen Adj de coton '''Baumwollhändler cotonero '''Baumwollpflanze cotoniero '''Baumwollpflanzer cotonero '''Baumwollstaude cotoniero '''Baumwuchs vegetation arboree '''Baumzucht arboricultura '''Bauordnung regulamento/ordinantia de constructiones '''Bauplan plano de construction Planung: urbanisation '''Bauplatz terreno pro constructiones '''Baupolizei policia del constructiones '''Baurat ingeniero del labores public '''Bausch cossinetto; (Polsterung) borra; in ~ und Bogen: in bloco/globo; totalmente '''bauschen vt inflar; vi inflar se '''bauschig inflante '''Bauschule schola de architectura '''Bauschutt discombros Pl '''Baustein petra; fig elemento (constructive) '''Baustelle area de construction '''Baustil stilo architectonic '''Baustoff materia/material de construction '''Bautätigkeit activitate del construction; (städtische) urbanisation '''Bauunternehmen interprisa de constructiones '''Bauunternehmer interprenditor de constructiones '''Bauvorhaben projecto de construction; (öffentl.) projecto de labores public '''Bauwerk edificio, construction '''Bauwesen labores de construction; (öffentl.) labores public '''Bauwut mania de construer '''Bauxit bauxite '''Bauzaun clausura de terreno; palissada '''Bazillenträger portator de bacillos/germines '''Bazillus bacillo; Adj bacillari '''beabsichtigen et. ~: haber alique in vista; proponer se alique; ~ zu: intender; haber le intention de '''beabsichtigt projectate '''beachten attender, prestar attention a; (berücksichtigen) prender in consideration, tener conto de; (beobachten) observar '''beachtensenswert remarcabile, considerabile, notabile '''Beachtung attention, consideration, observation; ~ finden: esser considerate '''beackern arar '''Beamte s. Beamter '''Beamtenanwärter aspirante functionario '''Beamtenherrschaft bureaucrat/ia,-ismo '''Beamtenstand empleatos Pl statal '''Beamter functionario; (höherer Gerichts~) magistrato '''beanspruchen exiger, pretender, reclamar; (als Eigentum) revindicar; (Zeit) requirer '''Beanspruchung exigentia, pretention, reclamation, revindication '''beanstanden facer objectiones/criticas a; reclamar contra; (Wahl) contestar '''Beanstandung objection, reclamation, contestation '''beantragen proponer, demandar; (durch Gesuch) sollicitar, requirer; Jur peter '''beantworten responder a '''Beantwortung responsa (a); in ~ (Gen.): responsive a '''bearbeiten travaliar alicuno; bearbeiten: travaliar, laborar; Lit elaborar; (Buch) facer un nove edition de; (Text) rediger; (für den Film usw) adaptar a; (Thema) tractar; Ackb cultivar; arar; Mus arrangiar -dzh-; neu ~: refacer, remanear; fig j-n ~: probar persuader alicuno '''Bearbeiter organisator; (Text, Buch) redactor, compilator, adaptator '''Bearbeitung travalio, labor, cultivation, redaction, adaptation, arrangiamento -dzh-; (Umarbeitung) remaneamento; in ~: in preparation '''beargwöhnen suspectar; esser suspiciose '''beaufsichtigen surveliar, inspicer, inspectar '''Beaufsichtigung surveliantia, inspection, controlo '''beauftragen incargar (alicuno de alique); commissionar '''Beauftragter incargato; (Bevollmächtigter) mandatario; (Abgeordneter) delegato; Hdl commissario '''bebauen Ackb cultivar; Arch coperir de edificios; construer edificios; (Stadtgelände) urbanisar '''Bebauung cultura; urbanisation '''beben tremer; (vor Zorn) fremer; Su tremor, fremito '''bebildern illustrar '''bebrillt berillate '''bebrüten covar '''Becher bicario; (mit Fuß) cuppa; (Kelch) calice; (der Eicheln) cupula; kleiner ~: cuppella '''Becken bassino; Anat pelve; (Wasch~) cupetta; Mus cymbalos Pl; das Rhonebecken: le bassino del Rhodano '''Beckenhöhle cavitate pelvic '''Beckenknochen ossos coxal '''bedachen coperir de un tecto '''Bedacht reflexion, consideration; (Vorsicht) circumspection; ~ nehmen auf: prender in consideration; tener conto de; Adj intente; ~ sein: esser attente; pensar; attender '''Bedachung copertura del tecto '''bedanken sich bei j-m für et. ~: regratiar alicuno de alique '''Bedarf besonio, necessitate; nach ~: secundo le besonios; mein ~: lo que io indige/besonia; es besteht großer ~ an: il ha multe requirimentos de/pro '''Bedarfsartikel Pl articulos de prime necessitate '''Bedarfsfall im ~: in caso de necessitate '''bedauerlich regrettabile; (beklagenswert) deplorabile '''bedauern regrettar, deplorar; (beklagen) (com)planger; Su regret; zu m-m ~: a mi regret; (Mitleid) compassion '''bedauernswert digne de compassion; (kläglich) lamentabile '''bedauernswürdig digne de compassion; (kläglich) lamentabile '''bedecken coperir, teger (mit: de) '''bedeckt (Himmel) coperte '''Bedeckung copertura, coperimento; Kopf~: coperi-capite '''bedenken considerar; (überlegen) pensar (a), reflecter (a); vorher ~: premeditar; j-n mit et. ~: beneficiar/provider alicuno de alique; (Testament) legar alique ad alicuno; sich ~: deliberar; sich e-s Besseren ~: cambiar de opinion; (zögern) hesitar Bedenken consideration, reflexion, hesitation; (Zweifel) dubita; (Skrupel) scrupulo '''bedenklich dubitose; (stärker) critic, serie, seriose, grave; (Bedenken hegend) pensative; (Person) scrupulose '''Bedenklichkeit scrupulositate, hesitation, precarietate '''Bedenkzeit tempore pro reflecter/deliberar '''bedeuten significar; voler dicer; j-m et. ~: (sagen) dar a(d) intender alique ad alicuno; j-m et. ~ zu: intimar alicuno a; das hat nicht viel zu ~: non es cosa de grande importantia; (vorbedeuten) presagir '''bedeutend importante, considerabile '''bedeutsam significative '''Bedeutung signification; (Wichtigkeit) importantia; eigentliche/resp. bildliche ~: senso proprie/resp. figurate '''bedeutungslos sin importantia, insignificante '''bedeutungsvoll significative, importante '''Bedeutungswandel cambiamento semantic/de senso '''bedienen servir; (handhaben) manear, manovrar; sich ~: servir se (de) '''Bediensteter domestico '''Bedienter domestico, serviente '''Bedienung servicio; (Personal) personal (de servicio); (häusl. a.) domesticitate; (Handhabung) maneamento '''Bedienungsmannschaft servientes Pl '''bedingen conditionar; (erfordern) exiger, reclamar, requirer; (notwendig machen) necessitar '''bedingt conditionate, conditional, limitate; ~ werden durch: depender de '''Bedingtheit conditionalitate, relativitate '''Bedingung condition; unter der ~, daß: a condition que '''bedingungslos inconditional, sin condition(es) '''Bedingungssatz proposition conditional '''bedingungsweise conditionalmente; sub condition/reserva; (probeweise) a titulo de experientia '''bedrohen menaciar '''bedrohlich menaciose, critic '''Bedrohung menacia '''bedrucken imprimer, stampar '''bedrängen pressar/premer (fortemente); (bekümmern) affliger; (bedrücken) opprimer; (quälen) tormentar, obseder; (verfolgen) prosequer; bedrängte Lage: situation penose '''Bedrängnis embarasso, affliction, oppression '''bedrücken opprimer, oppressar; (betrüben) affliger '''bedrückend oppressive, afflictive '''Bedrücker oppressor '''bedrückt deprimite, afflicte, triste '''Bedrücktheit depression, affliction '''Bedrückung oppression '''Beduine beduin '''beduinisch beduin '''bedächtig circumspecte, prudente, ponderate, cautelose; (langsam) lente '''Bedächtigkeit circumspection, prudentia, ponderation, cautela; lentor '''bedürfen haber besonio (de), indiger, necessitar '''Bedürfnis besonio, necessitate '''Bedürfnisanstalt latrina/cabinetto public; urinatorio, vulg pissatorio '''bedürfnislos frugal, sobrie, modeste '''bedürftig indigente, necessitose '''Bedürftigkeit necessitate; indigentia, povressa, penuria '''Beefsteak beefsteak (E) '''beehren ~ mit: honorar/favorar de; ich beehre mich zu: io ha le honor de '''beeiden jurar; affirmar per juramento '''beeidigen jurar; affirmar per juramento '''Beeidigung affirmation per juramento '''beeilen sich ~: hastar '''beeindrucken impressionar '''beeinflussen influentiar; et. ~: influer super alique '''Beeinflussung influentia, influentiation '''beeinträchtigen prejudicar, portar prejudicio (a); facer torto (a) '''Beeinträchtigung prejudicio, damno, injuria '''beenden finir, terminar, ultimar '''beendigen finir, terminar, ultimar '''Beendigung fin, termination, ultimation, finition '''beengen restringer; (beklemmen) opprimer; fig molestar '''Beengtheit strictessa, restriction, oppression '''beerben hereditar de; esser herede/hereditario de '''beerdigen interrar, inhumar, sepelir '''Beerdigung interramento, inhumation '''Beerdigungsanstalt agentia funerari; interprisa del pompas funebre '''Beerdigungsfeier funerales Pl, obsequias Pl '''Beerdigungsinstitut agentia funerari; interprisa del pompas funebre '''Beerdigungskosten costos funerari '''Beere baca; (Wein~) grano (de uva) '''Beerenwein vino de bacas '''Beet platte-banda; areola '''Beete rote ~: betarapa '''befahrbar practicabile; (mit Wagen) carrossabile; Mar navigabile '''befahren passar per; passar in auto/velo etc. sur; Mar navigar sur; (Schacht) descender in; Adj sehr ~e Straße: strata via, route (F) multo frequentate '''befallen attaccar, assalir, aggreder; (Ding) cader super/sur '''befangen Adj (verlegen) embarassate; (scheu) timide; (voreingenommen) partial, prevenite '''Befangenheit embarasso, timiditate, partialitate, prevention '''befassen toccar; sich ~ mit: occupar se de '''befehden facer le guerra a; combatter '''Befehl commando, ordine; Mil zu ~!: al ordines!; (Gebot) commandamento '''befehlen commandar, ordinar '''befehligen commandar; (leiten) diriger '''Befehlsausgabe Mil reporto '''Befehlsempfänger agente de colligamento; ordinantia '''Befehlsform imperativo '''Befehlshaber commandante '''befehlshaberisch imperiose, autoritari, dictatori '''Befehlsstab Eisenb disco de commando/signales '''Befehlsverweigerung refusa de obedientia; insubordination '''befestigen attachar -sch-, firmar, fixar; (sichern) securar; Mil fortificar; Mar amarrar; fig consolidar, stabilisar '''Befestigung attachamento -sch-, fixation, fortification, amarration, consolidation, stabilisation '''Befestigungswinkel crampa de fixation '''befeuchten humectar, humidificar, molliar '''Befeuchtung humectation; molliamento, molliatura '''befeuern (Flugwesen) illuminar; marcar con lumines '''Befeuerung signalisation luminose '''befiedern implumar '''befiedert implumate '''befinden trovar; für gut ~: judicar como bon/ben; approbar; sich ~: trovar se; (gesundheitl.) star, sentir se; vi ~ über: judicar/decider re Befinden (Ansicht) aviso; (Gesundheit) (stato de) sanitate '''befindlich situate; que se trova; existente '''beflaggen munir de bandieras '''Beflaggung (le) munir de bandieras '''beflecken macular; (beschmutzen) polluer '''Befleckung maculamento, pollution, contamination '''befleissigen|befleißigen sich ~: applicar se (a); dedicar se (a) '''befliegen volar super '''beflissen assidue, studiose, applicate '''Beflissenheit assiduitate, application, studiositate '''beflügeln fig (eilen machen) dar alas a; (beschleunigen) accelerar '''beflügelt alate '''befolgen sequer; (Befehl) obedir a; complir, exequer; (Regel) observar '''Befolgung execution, observantia '''befrachten cargar; Mar fretar '''Befrachter fretator '''Befrachtung fretamento '''befrackt vestite de frac(k) '''befragen interrogar, demandar a; um Rat ~: consultar '''Befragung interrogatorio, inquesta, consultation '''befreien liberar, delivrar; (von Abgaben) exemptar; (von Lasten, Pflichten) exonerar; (erlassen) dispensar; (von Hemmnissen) disembarassar '''Befreier liberator '''Befreierin liberatrice '''Befreiung liberation, delivrantia, exemption, dispensa; emancipation '''Befreiungskrieg guerra de independentia '''befremden estraniar, surprender Befremden estraniamento, surprisa '''befremdend estranie '''befremdlich estranie '''befreunden sich ~ mit: facer amicitate con alicuno; familiarisar se con alique '''befreundet ~ mit: amic/o,-a de '''befrieden pacificar, appaciar '''befriedigen satisfacer, contentar '''befriedigend satisfacente, satisfactori '''befriedigt satisfacte, contente (mit: de, von: de) '''Befriedigung satisfaction, contentamento '''Befriedung pacification, appaciamento '''befristen limitar in tempore, fixar un dilation '''befristet lang/resp. kurz ~: a longe/resp. breve termino '''befruchten fecundar; (fruchtbar machen) fertilisar '''Befruchtung fecundation, fertilisation; Med insemination '''Befugnis autorisation, attribution, competentia, poteres Pl (Überschreiten: ultrapassar) '''befugt autorisate; Jur competente '''Befund (Ergebnis) resultato; (Zustand) stato (de un cosa), constatation; (Waren) inventario; (e-s Experten) reporto; Med diagnostico '''befähigen habilitar, qualificar (zu: pro) '''befähigt capace/capabile (de), habilitate (pro), qualificate (pro); (begabt) talentose '''Befähigung habilitation, qualification; (Eigenschaft) aptitude, capacitate, capabilitate '''Befähigungsnachweis certificato de aptitude '''Beförderer promotor, protector '''befördern expedir, transportar; (im Rang) promover '''Beförderung expedition, transporto; promotion '''Beförderungsmittel medio de transporto '''befühlen palpar, toccar, tastar '''befürchten timer, apprehender '''Befürchtung timor, apprehension '''befürworten recommendar; (Bitte, Gesuch) appoiar '''Befürwortung recommendation, appoio '''begabt ingeniose, talentose, intelligente; ~ mit: dotate de; ~ für: dotate pro '''Begabung dono (del natura), ingenio, talento, aptitude (pro); intelligentia '''begaffen reguardar/mirar/ocular stupidemente curiositate pueril, con bucca aperte '''begatten sich ~: accopular se Begatten accopulamento '''Begattung accopulamento '''begaunern imbroliar, dupar '''begebbar negotiabile '''begeben Hdl negotiar; sich ~ nach: vader se a; partir pro; (Gefahr) exponer se a; (in den Schutz j-s) poner se sub; (sich ereignen) succeder, occurrer; sich e-r Sache ~: renunciar ad alique '''Begebenheit evento, occurrentia '''Begebnis evento, occurrentia '''begegnen (j-m) ~: incontrar (alicuno); (j-m zustoßen) arrivar ad alicuno; j-m (höflich) ~: acceptar alicuno (cortesemente); (e-m Übel) obviar a; (vorbeugen) prevenir '''Begegnung incontro '''begehen (Weg) passar sur, percurrer; (Feste) celebrar; (Verbrechen, Fehler) committer; (verüben) perpetrar; (Handlung) complir Begehen celebration, perpetration '''Begehr desiro, requesta, demanda; (Sehnsucht) appetentia '''begehren desirar, requirer, demandar, appeter, ambitionar; sehr begehrt: multo demandate Begehren desiro, requesta, demanda; (Sehnsucht) appetentia '''begehrenswert desirabile, appetibile '''begehrlich (lüstern) avide '''Begehrlichkeit aviditate '''Begehung celebration, perpetration '''begeifern fig denigrar, calumniar '''begeistern (sich) ~: enthusiasmar (se) '''begeistert enthusiastic '''Begeisterung enthusiasmo '''Begier appetito, invidia; (Gier) aviditate, concupiscentia, cupiditate '''Begierde appetito, invidia; (Gier) aviditate, concupiscentia, cupiditate '''begierig avide, concupiscente, cupide '''begiessen|begießen (ir)rigar '''Beginn comenciamento, principio, initio, inception, début (F) '''beginnen comenciar, inciper, inceptar, debutar '''beglaubigen attestar, certificar; Jur legalisar, authenticar; (Diplomaten) accreditar '''Beglaubigung attestation, certificato, legalisation; zur ~ dessen: in fide de que '''Beglaubigungsschreiben littera(s) de credentia '''begleichen pagar, saldar, regular '''Begleichung pagamento '''Begleitadresse bulletin de expedition '''begleiten accompaniar; Mar, Mil escortar, convoyar '''Begleiter accompaniante; Mus accompaniator '''Begleiterin accompanianta; Mus accompaniatrice '''Begleiterscheinung symptoma; phenomeno concomitante '''Begleitflugzeug avion de escorta '''Begleitmannschaft escorta '''Begleitschein littera/bulletin de invio '''Begleitschiff nave de escorta '''Begleitschreiben littera de aviso/invio '''Begleitumstand circumstantia '''Begleitung accompaniamento; in j-s ~: in compania de; accompaniate de/per; (Gefolge) suite (F); Mil escorta '''beglücken facer/render felice; mit et. beglückt werden: haber le fortuna de reciper alique '''beglückt felice '''beglückwünschen (con)gratular, felicitar (de) '''Beglückwünschung (con)gratulation, felicitation '''begnaden ~ (mit): gratificar/dotar (de) '''begnadigen gratiar, facer gratia a; (allgemein) amnestiar '''Begnadigung gratia, pardono, amnestia '''Begnadigungsgesuch petition pro commutation (del pena); recurso in gratia '''Begnadigungsrecht derecto de gratia '''begnügen sich ~ mit: contentar se de '''Begonie Bot begonia '''begraben interrar, sepelir, sepultar '''begradigen rectificar '''Begradigung rectification '''begreifen (verstehen) comprender/comprehender, conciper; (erfassen) sasir; nicht zu ~: inconcipibile, incomprensibile '''begreiflich comprensibile, comprehensibile, concipibile, intelligibile; ~ machen: facer comprender '''begreiflicherweise naturalmente '''begrenzen limitar; fig reducer, restringer '''begrenzt limitate, restricte '''Begrenztheit limitatessa, restrictessa '''Begrenzung limitation; (Grenzen) limites, confinios '''Begriff idea, concepto, notion; im ~ sein zu: vader (+ Grundf.), esser super le puncto de (+ Grundf.); schwer von ~: dur de intendimento '''begriffen im Gehen ~ sein: esser super le puncto de partir; im Bau ~ sein: esser in via de construction '''begrifflich conceptual, abstracte '''Begriffsbestimmung definition '''begriffsstutzig lente de comprension '''Begriffsvermögen facultate/capacitate de comprension/comprehension, intellecto, intendimento '''Begriffsverwirrung confusion de ideas '''Begräbnis interramento, sepelimento, sepultura '''Begräbnisfeier funerales Pl, obsequias Pl '''Begräbnisfeierlichkeiten funerales Pl, obsequias Pl '''begründen fundar, stabilir, establir; (beweisen) dar rationes; fest ~: fundamentar, consolidar; (Antrag) defender, motivar; (Tat) justificar; (Rechtsanspruch) documentar '''Begründer fundator '''Begründerin fundatrice '''Begründung (Gründung) fundation; (Erklärung) ration, motivation, fundamento; (Einrichtung) establimento '''begrüssen|begrüßen salutar; et. ~: acceptar con sympathia '''begrüssenswert|begrüßenswert laudabile '''Begrüssung|Begrüßung salutation; (Gruß) salute '''Begrüssungsansprache|Begrüßungsansprache allocution; discurso inaugural '''Begrüssungsformel|Begrüßungsformel formula de salutation '''Begrüssungsschuss|Begrüßungsschuß salva '''begucken fam reguardar '''begutachten dar su opinion/aviso (re); expertisar; (prüfen) examinar '''begünstigen favorar, favorir; proteger '''Begünstigung favor, protection '''begütert ric (ricc-), opulente; ~ sein: haber proprietates; die ~en Klassen: le classes possedente '''begütigen adulciar, calmar '''behaart pilose, pilute; (Brust usw) villose, villute; (Kopf) capillute '''Behaarung pilo, villo '''behacken (Baum) emundar; (Erde) cavar, sarcular '''behaftet (Schulden) cargate (de); Krankh afficite (de); (versehen mit) providite de '''behagen placer, convenir, agradar; Su agradamento, placer '''behaglich (angenehm) agradabile; (bequem) confortabile; sich ~ fühlen: sentir se disinvolte '''Behaglichkeit conforto, disinvoltura, commoditate '''behalten guardar, conservar, (re)tener; recht ~: haber ration '''behandeln tractar; Med curar; (handhaben) manear '''Behandlung tractamento (a. Med); (Maschine) maneamento '''Behang (Wand) cortinas; (Baum) carga; (Anhängsel) pendente; (e-s Hundes) aures '''beharren perseverar (bei: in), persister (in); auf et. ~: insister super alique '''beharrlich perseverante, insistente; (hartnäckig) pertinace, obstinate '''Beharrlichkeit perseverantia, persistentia, constantia, obstination '''Beharrungsvermögen fortia de inertia '''Beharrungszustand stato permanente, permanentia '''behauen taliar '''behaupten (versichern) affirmar, asserer, pretender; (Stellung) defender, mantener; sich ~: imponer se; remaner maestro (de) '''Behauptung affirmation, assertion, pretention, defensa, mantenimento '''Behausung (al)logiamento -dzh-, demora '''beheben remediar; (Schwierigkeit) applanar '''beheimatet ~ in: native de; (ansässig) domiciliate in '''Behelf expediente, recurso, auxilio '''behelfen sich ~: accommodar se (a), recurrer (a); sich ~ mit: contentar se de '''Behelfsbrücke ponte de circumstantia/fortuna '''behelfsmässig|behelfsmäßig Adj provisori, improvisate; Adv: + -mente '''behelfsweise s. behelfsmäßig '''behelligen importunar, molestar, incommodar '''Behelligung importunation, importunitate, molestation '''behende agile; (gewandt) habile; (geschwind) alerte; (schnell) prompte, rapide '''Behendigkeit agilitate, habilitate, promptitude, rapiditate '''beherbergen allogiar -dzh-, albergar '''Beherbergung allogiamento -dzh-, albergamento; hospitalitate '''beherrschen dominar, regnar (super); fig maestrar; (Wissen) saper a fundo; esser versate in '''Beherrscher soverano; fig maestro, dominator '''beherrscht maestro de se '''Beherrschtheit maestria de se '''Beherrschung governamento; domination, maestria; (Herrschaft) imperio '''beherzigen prender a corde '''beherzigenswert digne de consideration '''Beherzigung prisa in consideration '''beherzt coragiose -dzh-, hardite, valente '''Beherztheit corage, harditessa, valentia '''behexen incantar, fascinar '''behilflich succurribile; j-m ~ sein: adjutar/auxiliar alicuno '''behindern impedir, incombrar '''Behinderung impedimento, incombramento '''behorchen ascoltar; (spähen) spiar; Med auscultar '''Behuf uso; (Nutzen) utilitate; zu diesem ~: pro iste proposito '''behufs pro; in vista de; pro le proposito de; al scopo de '''behutsam caute, cautelose '''Behutsamkeit cautela, precaution '''behäbig corpulente; (bequem) commode; (langsam) lente '''Behäbigkeit corpulentia, commoditate '''Behälter (Gefäß) recipiente; (großer) reservoir (F) '''behängen mit et. ~: guarnir de alique; (schmücken) (ad)ornar (de); (Tapete) tapissar '''Behörde autoritate; (Stadt) autoritates '''behördlich official; del parte del autoritates; concernente le autoritates '''behüten guardar, preservar, custodiar; Gott ~e!: que Deo me/te/nos usw guarda! '''Behüter guardiano, custode '''bei (neben) presso, apud; ~ mir: (in der Tasche) con me; (zu Hause von) a presso de; die Schlacht ~...: le battalia de ...; ~ Tisch: a tabula; ~ Goethe: in Goethe; ~ Nacht: de nocte; ~ guter Laune: de bon humor; ~ Namen nennen: nominar per su nomine; ~ Gott!: per Deo!; per Baccho!; ~ Todesstrafe: sub pena de morte; ~ Regenwetter: per tempore de pluvia; ~ dieser Reise: durante iste viage '''beibehalten conservar, guardar, mantener '''Beibehaltung unter ~ von: conservante '''Beiblatt supplemento '''Beiboot canoa de bordo '''beibringen (Beweise) fornir, adducer; producer (a. Zeugen); (Gründe) allegar; (lehren) inseniar, facer comprender; (Niederlage, Wunde) infliger; Su adduction, production, allegation, inseniamento, infliction '''Beichte confession '''beichten vt confessar; vi confessar se '''Beichtgeheimnis secreto de confession '''Beichtstuhl confessional '''Beichtvater confessor '''beide Pron ambes; Adj ambe; alle ~: le uno e le altero; le una e le altera; ambes; die ~n (anderen): le duo (alteres) '''beiderlei de/resp. del duo sortas/species; ~ Geschlechts: del duo sexos generes '''beiderseitig de ambe lateres; (gegenseitig) mutue, reciproc '''beides le duo cosas; le un e le altere cosa '''beidrehen Mar mitter/poner in panna '''beieinander le un con le altere; (zusammen) insimul '''Beifahrer secunde autoista; (Lastwagen) adjuta-camionero '''Beifall applauso; (mit Worten) approbation; ~ klatschen: applauder; acclamar; ~ finden: esser applaudite/approbate; haber successo '''Beifallsbezeigung applauso(s Pl) '''Beifallsklatschen applauso(s Pl) '''Beifallsruf acclamation '''Beifallsspender applauditor '''Beifallssturm applausos phrenetic '''beifolgend incluse; hic juncte '''Beifuss|Beifuß Bot artemisia '''beifällig approbative, approbatori; (günstig) favorabile; ~ aufnehmen: applauder; reciper con applauso '''beifügen adjunger; (e-m Schreiben) includer; (Gram bei e-m Namen) poner/mitter in apposition '''Beifügung adjunction, addition; Gram apposition, attributo; unter ~ von: includente/adjungente (+ Akk.) '''Beigabe supplemento, complemento, addition '''beigeben adjunger; j-n ~: aggregar; klein ~: bassar le tono '''Beigeordneter adjuncto, assessor '''beigeschlossen hic incluse/juncte '''Beigeschmack sapor estranie; gusto particular '''beigesellen adjunger, associar; sich j-m ~: associar se ad alicuno '''beiheften annexar, junger '''Beihilfe assistentia, adjuta; (Beisteuer) subsidio, subvention; Jur complicitate '''Beiklang resonantia '''beikommen (nahekommen) approximar se (a); (j-m anhaben) attaccar (alicuno); ihm ist nicht beizukommen: ille es inattaccabile; (gleichkommen) equalar se (a) '''Beil hacha -sch- '''Beilage supplemento; (zum Brief) annexo; Gemüse mit ~: platto de legumines guarnite '''Beilager nuptias Pl '''Beilast Mar pacotilia '''Beilchen hachetta -sch- '''beilegen adjunger, annexar; (zuschreiben) attribuer; (Namen) dar; (Streit) componer, arrangiar -dzh-; (verleihen) conferer; sich ~: (Titel) usurpar; Mar capear '''Beilegung attribution, composition, arrangiamento -dzh-, conferimento, usurpation '''beileibe ~ nicht!: in nulle maniera!, in necun modo!, a necun precio! '''Beileid condolentia; j-m sein ~ bezeigen: condoler con alicuno; facer su condolentias ad alicuno '''Beileidsbezeigung condolentias Pl '''Beileidsbrief littera de condolentia '''beiliegen esser juncte (a); esser incluse/attachate -sch- a '''beiliegend incluse, hic juncte '''beiläufig incidental, accessori; Adv passante, incidentalmente '''beimengen admiscer, miscer (a) '''beimessen attribuer; (Schuld) imputar; (zuschreiben) ascriber; Glauben ~: dar fide '''beimischen admiscer, miscer (a) '''Beimischung admixtion, (ad)mixtura '''Bein (Körperteil) gamba; künstliches ~: gamba mechanic/artificial; (Knochen) osso; (Tisch~, Stuhl~) pede; ein ~ stellen: dar le gambito; fig insidiar; sich auf die ~e machen: mitter se in cammino; Mil auf die ~e bringen: reunir; (wieder) fig restabilir; die ~e in die Hand nehmen: poner se a currer; j-m auf die ~e helfen: adjutar alicuno; j-m ~e machen: facer alicuno vader/currer '''beinah s. beinahe '''beinahe quasi; (bei Zahlen a.) circa; (bei Verben) pauco mancava que ... '''Beiname supernomine; e-n ~n geben: supernominar '''Beinamputierte amputata de un gamba '''Beinamputierter amputato de un gamba '''Beinarbeiter tornator in ossos '''Beinbruch fractura de un gamba '''beinern ossee, de osso '''Beinfrass|Beinfraß Med carie (de ossos) '''Beinfäule Med carie (de ossos) '''beinhalten continer '''Beinhaus ossario, ossuario '''Beinkleid pantalones Pl; (kurzes) bracas Pl; (Unterhosen) calceones Pl '''Beinschiene Med schina '''Beinschoner (Sport) guarda-gamba '''Beinstellen gambito '''Beinwell Bot consolida '''Beinwurz Bot consolida '''beinähnlich ossiforme '''beiordnen (beigeben) adjunger; associar; Gram coordinar; beiordnendes Bindewort: conjunction de coordination '''beipflichten applauder, approbar (m. Akk.), adherer (a); consentir a (alique) '''Beirat consilio, committee (E) consultative; Pers consultor, consiliero '''beirren disconcertar '''beisammen insimul, reunite, juncte '''Beisammensein reunion '''Beisatz addition; Gram proposition explicative; apposition '''Beischlaf coito, acto sexual; (Zssg. ~leben) cohabitation '''beischliessen|beischließen adjunger, includer '''Beischläfer concubino '''Beischläferin concubina '''Beisein presentia '''beiseite a parte; ~ bringen: (entfernen) eliminar; (stehlen) robar, furar; (töten) occider; ~ lassen: omitter, negliger, poner a parte; Hdl defalcar '''beisetzen (Leiche) interrar, sepelir; (Segel) displicar; (hinzusetzen) adder, adjunger '''Beisetzung interramento '''Beisetzungsfeier funerales, obsequias Pl '''Beisitz assistentia '''beisitzen assister, assider '''Beisitzer assessor '''Beispiel exemplo; zum ~: per exemplo (Abk.: p.ex.); mit gutem ~ vorangehen: dar un (bon) exemplo; sich ein ~ an j-m nehmen: prender un exemplo de alicuno '''beispielhaft exemplar '''beispiellos sin exemplo; (unerhört) inaudite; sin equal '''beispielsweise per exemplo '''beispringen j-m ~: succurrer alicuno; currer al adjuta de alicuno, venir al succurso de alicuno '''beissen|beißen morder; (Insekten usw) piccar; (kauen) masticar, manducar; ins Gras ~: morder le pulvere; in den sauren Apfel ~: facer de necessitate virtute '''beissend|beißend mordace, mordente; (Speise) piccante; fig sarcastic; (ätzend, a. Stil) citic '''Beisskorb|Beißkorb muselliera; s.a. Maulkorb '''Beisszahn|Beißzahn dente incisive '''Beisszange|Beißzange pincia (secante) '''Beistand assistentia, auxilio, adjuta; Jur advocato; ~ leisten: assister, adjutar, auxiliar '''beistehen assister, adjutar, auxiliar (Akk.); Gott steh mir bei!: que Deo me protege! '''Beisteuer contribution; (freiwill.) subsidio '''beisteuern contribuer (a); et. ~: apportar alique '''beistimmen approbar; esser de accordo, concordar; adherer (a); Su approbation, adhesion, consenso '''Beistrich virgula, comma '''Beitrag contribution; (als Mitglied) quota; (Zeitung) articulo; (Anteil) quota (-parte); fig apporto '''beitragen contribuer (a), collaborar (in) '''beitreiben (Summe) recuperar; (Abgaben usw) exiger, reclamar; Mil requisitionar '''Beitreibung recuperamento, recuperation; exaction, requisition '''beitreten adherer (a), entrar (in), listar se, inscriber se '''Beitritt adhesion (a), entrata, ingresso (in) '''Beiwagen (Motorrad) carro/vectura lateral/supplementari; (Tram) remolco; (offener Tramwagen) remolco aperte '''Beiwerk accessorios Pl; obra accessori; ornamento '''beiwohnen (e-r Sache) assister a; (mit j-m wohnen) cohabitar '''Beiwort epitheto; Gram adjectivo '''Beize (Ätzen) corrosion; (~mittel) corrosivo; Mal aqua forte '''beizeiten a tempore; (frühzeitig) de bon hora '''beizen (ätzen) corroder, disoxydar; Med cauterisar; (Jagd) chassar sch- le falcon '''Beizjagd chassa sch- al falcon '''Beizkraft corrosivitate '''Beizmittel corrosivo '''bejahen affirmar, responder per si; responder affirmativemente/per le affirmativa '''bejahend affirmative '''bejahendenfalls in le caso affirmative '''bejahrt vetule, ancian '''Bejahung affirmation, responsa affirmative; im ~sfalle: in le affirmativa '''bejammern deplorar, lamentar '''bejammernswert deplorabile, lamentabile; (Personen) digne de pietate '''bejammernswürdig deplorabile, lamentabile; (Personen) digne de pietate '''bejubeln salutar/reciper con jubilo, exultar '''bekannt cognite, cognoscite, note; (allgemein) notori, public; ~ sein mit: cognoscer (m. Akk.); ~ machen: facer cognoscer; mit j-m ~ werden: facer le cognoscentia de alicuno '''Bekannte cognoscita; s.a. Bekannter '''Bekanntenkreis (circulo de) relationes '''Bekannter cognoscito; ein ~er von mir: un de mi cognoscitos; un cognoscito mie '''bekanntermassen|bekanntermaßen notorimente, cognoscitemente; cognitemente '''Bekanntgabe publication; (feierlich) proclamation; (Anzeige) aviso, annuncio '''bekanntgeben publicar, proclamar, annunciar '''bekanntlich notorimente, cognoscitemente; cognitemente '''bekanntmachen publicar, proclamar, annunciar '''Bekanntmachung publication; (feierlich) proclamation; (Anzeige) aviso, annuncio '''Bekanntschaft cognoscentia; (Personen) cognoscit/es,-os,-as; relationes '''bekanntwerden (Neuigkeit) divulgar se '''Bekasse becassa '''Bekassine becassina '''bekehren converter '''Bekehrer convertitor, missionario '''Bekehrte convertita '''Bekehrter convertito '''Bekehrung conversion '''Bekehrungseifer proselytismo '''bekennen confessar, professar; (erkennen) agnoscer; sich ~ zu: declarar se partitario de; adherer a; Rel professar; sich schuldig ~: recognoscer se culpabile; Farbe ~: (Kartenspiel) dar color; fig esser franc; definir su position '''Bekenner confessor '''Bekenntnis confession; (Glaubens~) profession (de fide), credo '''Bekenntnisschule schola confessional '''beklagen lamentar, deplorar; sich bei j-m ~ über: planger se de alique ad alicuno '''beklagenswert deplorabile, lamentabile; Pers digne de pietate '''Beklagte accusata; (im Zivilprozeß) defendenta; defensora '''Beklagter accusato; (im Zivilprozeß) defendente; defensor '''beklatschen applauder; (verleumden) calumniar '''bekleben collar, glutinar sur '''beklecksen macular '''bekleiden (Wände usw) revestir, coperir (de); (Amt) exercer; mit e-m Amt ~: investir de un function '''Bekleidung revestimento, investimento, investitura; (Kleider) vestimento(s) '''Bekleidungsindustrie industria del vestimento '''beklemmen fig opprimer, affliger, angustiar '''Beklemmung oppression, affliction, angustia '''beklommen angustiose, oppresse '''Beklommenheit angustia, oppression '''bekommen reciper; (erlangen) obtener; (ein Mann) trovar; (Krankheit, Schnupfen) attrappar, haber; Sie bekommen noch Fr. 100.- von mir: io debe ancora fr. 100,- a vos; e-e schlechte Meinung ~: facer se un mal opinion; ein Kind ~: parturir un infante; es bekommt ihm gut: isto le conveni ben; wohl bekomm's!: que isto vos profita!; bon profito!; (beim Essen) bon appetito! '''bekreuzen s. bekreuzigen '''bekreuzigen sich ~: signar se, facer le signo de cruce '''bekriegen facer (le) guerra a/contra, guerrear '''bekritteln criticar '''bekritzeln scribaliar '''bekräftigen affirmar, confirmar, corroborar '''Bekräftigung affirmation, confirmation, corroboration '''bekränzen coronar (de); (mit Blumengewinde) inguirlandar '''bekunden declarar, manifestar; (aufweisen) monstrar, denotar; Jur deponer '''bekämpfen combatter, luctar contra '''Bekämpfung lucta (contra) '''bekömmlich profitabile, bon; (Gesundheit) salutar; que face ben al sanitate; Med ben assimilabile; (Klima, Luft) salubre '''beköstigen nutrir, alimentar, sustentar '''Beköstigung nutrimento, alimentation, sustentamento; mit ~: con pension '''bekümmern affliger; sich ~ um: haber cura de; sich ~ über: affliger se de; preoccupar se de '''Bekümmernis affliction, pena, preoccupation '''bekümmert afflicte, preoccupate '''belachen rider (se) de '''beladen cargar de '''Belag coperta; Techn revestimento; (Brot~) carne frigide; (Zungen~) saburra; (Edelrost) patina; (Spiegel) stannatura; (Küche) guarnitura '''Belagerer assediator '''belagern assediar '''Belagerung assedio '''Belagerungszustand stato de assedio (verhängen: proclamar; aufheben: levar) '''Belang importantia, interesse '''belangen Jur (gerichtlich) ~: prosequer (avante un tribunal) '''belanglos sin importantia; irrelevante '''Belanglosigkeit irrelevantia '''belassen lassar (in su loco), mantener (in su empleo) '''belasten cargar (de); (Konto) debitar; Jur incriminar; (Haus, Grundstück) gravar (con); erblich belastet sein: haber un tara hereditari '''belastend aggravante '''Belastung carga, cargamento; Techn peso; Hdl debito; Jur incrimination; erbliche ~: tara hereditari; (Haus) hypotheca '''Belastungsgrenze limite de carga, peso maxime '''Belastungsprobe proba de resistentia/carga '''Belastungszeuge teste de carga/accusation '''belauben coperir de folios '''belaubt foliose '''Belaubung foliage '''belauern spiar '''belaufen sich ~ auf: amontar a '''belauschen ascoltar, spiar, observar '''beleben animar, vivificar; Hdl activar '''belebend vivificante '''belebt animate, movimentate; fig frequentate '''Belebung animation '''Belebungsmittel stimulante, tonico '''Belebungsversuch tentativa de reanimation '''belecken leccar, lamber '''Beleg documento (justificative); (Beweis) prova '''Belege Pl documentation; (Rechnungs~) quitantia '''belegen coperir (de); (Ausgabe: beweisen) provar, justificar, documentar; (Butterbrot) guarnir (de carne frigide); (Spiegel) stannar; (e-n Platz) occupar, reservar; belegte Zunge: lingua saburrose; belegte Stimme: voce velate; mit Truppen ~: quartierar truppas '''Belegexemplar exemplar justificative '''Belegschaft personal, equipa; tote le obreros de un interprisa '''Belegstelle referentia '''belehnen j-n mit et. ~: investir alicuno de alique '''Belehnung investitura '''belehren instruer, informar, inseniar; dar un lection (a); j-n e-s Besseren ~: aperir le oculos ad alicuno (super); convincer alicuno del contrario; sich ~ lassen: lassar se convincer; admitter consilio '''belehrend instructive '''Belehrung instruction, information; (Rat) consilio '''beleibt corpulente '''Beleibtheit corpulentia '''beleidigen offender; (gröbl.) insultar; (beschimpfen) injuriar '''beleidigend offensive, injuriose '''Beleidiger offensor, insultator, affrontator '''Beleidigung offensa, insulto, injuria, affronto '''Beleidigungsklage processo re diffamation '''beleihen (vom Entleiher) prender un presto sur; (vom Darleiher) dar un presto sur '''Beleihung presto; (Vorschuß) avantia '''belesen versate in lectura, erudite '''Belesenheit extensive lectura; cognoscentias litterari; erudition '''beleuchten exclarar, illuminar; fig examinar, elucidar '''Beleuchtung exclaramento, illumination; fig examine, elucidation '''Beleuchtungsanlage installation de luce/exclaramento '''Beleuchtungskörper apparato de exclaramento; lampa '''belichten Phot exponer (al luce) '''Belichtung exposition, posa '''Belichtungsdauer tempore de exposition/posa '''Belichtungsmesser exposimetro '''belieben placer (a), agradar (a), voler; (geneigt sein zu) esser disposite a; wie es Ihnen beliebt: como il vos placera; wie beliebt?: como dice vos?; wenn's beliebt: si il vos place Belieben placer, grado, voluntate; nach (Ihrem) ~: a grado '''beliebig qualcunque; ein ~es Buch: non importa qual libro '''beliebt estimate, appreciate; (allg.) popular; (et.) in voga '''Beliebtheit favor, popularitate; voga; sich e-r großen ~ erfreuen: esser multo popular '''beliefern fornir a, livrar a; approvisionar; j-n mit Waren ~: fornir/livrar merces ad alicuno; approvisionar alicuno de/con merces '''Belieferung ~ mit: fornimento/livration de; approvisionamento de/con '''bellen latrar; Su latrato '''Belletrist belletrista, homine de litteras '''Belletristik litteratura (amen), belletristica, le belle litteras '''belletristisch belletristic; ~e Zeitschrift: magazine (E) litterari '''belohnen recompensar (für: de) '''Belohnung recompensa '''belustigen amusar, diverter, intertener '''belustigend amusante, divertente '''Belustigung amusamento, divertimento, intertenimento '''belächeln surrider de '''belästigen importunar, molestar, incommodar '''Belästigung molestia, molestation '''belügen mentir a; dicer mentitas a '''bemalen pinger; sich das Gesicht ~: fardar se '''bemannen equipar '''Bemannung equipage '''bemerkbar perceptibile, sensibile; ~ werden, sich ~ machen: facer se remarcar/notar; (et.) manifestar se '''bemerken remarcar, notar, perciper, observar; (sagen) dicer '''bemerkenswert remarcabile, notabile '''Bemerkung observation, remarca; (schriftl.) nota '''bemessen mesurar; (beschränken) limitar; Adj (kurz) limitate '''bemitleiden compatir, haber pietate de '''bemitleidenswert digne de compassion '''bemittelt pecuniose, ric (ricc-) '''bemogeln fraudar, dupar '''bemoost muscose, coperte de musco; fig ~es Haupt: studiante/studente veteran; veterano '''bemustern (Waren) accompaniar de monstras '''bemuttern tractar/curar maternemente '''bemächtigen sich ~: sasir; (bestürmen) expugnar '''bemäkeln criticar, censurar '''bemängeln trovar faltas a; criticar '''bemänteln palliar, mascar, celar; cercar occultar '''bemühen (belästigen) incommodar; sich ~: effortiar se (de); facer effortios (pro); sich um et. ~: tentar obtener alique; sich zu j-m ~: haber le complacentia de vader a presso de alicuno; (um eine Stellung) sollicitar '''Bemühung (Anstrengung) effortio; (Mühe) pena, fatiga '''bemüssigen|bemüßigen obligar (alicuno a); sich bemüßigt fühlen zu: creder opportun de '''benachbart vicin '''benachrichtigen informar, avisar; (im voraus) advertir, prevenir '''Benachrichtigung information, aviso, advertimento '''benachteiligen prejudicar, disavantagiar -dzh- '''Benachteiligung prejudicio, disavantage '''benageln guarnir de clavos '''benagen roder '''benebeln annebular; fig (trüben) offuscar; fam sich ~: inebriar se; benebelt: (betrunken) inebriate '''Benediktiner benedictino; Adj benedictin '''Benediktinerin benedictina '''benehmen prender via, levar; j-m die Sinne ~: esturdir alicuno; sich ~: comportar se, conducer se Benehmen conducta, comportamento; manieras Pl; sich mit j-m ins ~ setzen: intender se con alicuno; conferer con alicuno '''beneiden invidiar (alique ad alicuno) '''beneidenswert invidiabile '''benennen denominar, nominar; benannt: supra nominate '''Benennung denomination; (Fach~) nomenclatura; (Bezeichnung) designation '''benetzen molliar, humectar '''Bengel (Stock) baston (e-r Glocke) battente (de campana); (derber Junge) garson rude; rude '''benommen perturbate, esturdite, torpide '''Benommenheit torpor, esturdimento '''benutzbar utilisabile '''benutzen usar, utilisar, profitar de, emplear '''Benutzer usator, utilisator '''Benutzung uso, usage, utilisation, empleo '''Benzin benzina, gasolina '''Benzinbehälter latta de benzina '''Benzinkanister latta de benzina '''Benzinmotor motor a benzina '''Benzinstandanzeiger indicator del nivello del carburante/combustibile '''Benzintank (im Auto) tank/reservoir (F) de benzina; (Zisterne) cisterna de benzina '''Benzinzapfstelle posto de benzina; station de servicio '''Benzol benzol '''benötigen indiger, besoniar, haber besonio de '''beobachten observar (Schweigen a.: guardar) '''Beobachter observator '''Beobachterin observatrice '''Beobachtung observation; (Regel) observantia; (durch Polizei) surveliantia '''Beobachtungsposten posto de observation '''beordern commandar, ordinar; j-n zu sich ~: (mandar) vocar '''bepacken ~ mit: cargar de '''bepflanzen plantar (de) '''Bepflanzung plantation '''bepflastern (Wunde) emplastrar; (Weg) pavir '''bepinseln pincelar '''beplatten (Fliesen) quadrellar; (panzern) blindar '''Beplattung quadrellage, blindage '''bepudern pulverar '''bequem commode, confortabile; (Kleid) ~ sein: non incommodar; (leicht) facile; (nur v. Personen) indolente; qui ama le conforto; es sich ~ machen: accommodar se; sich zu et. ~en: accommodar se a; consentir a/in; (geruhen) dignar '''Bequemlichkeit commoditate, conforto; indolentia, '''berappen fam pagar; (bewerfen) coperir de mortero '''beraten vt consiliar (alicuno); vi discuter, conferer, conferentiar, deliberar; mit j-m über et. ~: consultar alicuno re alique '''beratend consultative; ~e Stimme: voce consultative '''Berater consiliero; (Fach~) experto, consultor '''beratschlagen deliberar, discuter '''Beratung consilio, discussion, conferentia, deliberation; (Ärzte) consulta(tion) '''Beratungsstelle consultorio; Med dispensario '''berauben robar (alique ad alicuno); spoliar (alicuno de alique); privar (de) '''Beraubung spoliamento, privation; robamento '''berauschen inebriar; (fig a.) ecstasiar '''berauschend inebriante '''berauscht ebrie; (gerne trinkend) bibule; fig ecstatic '''berechnen calcular, contar, computar; Hdl facturar; (schätzen) evalutar; (anrechnen) poner in conto '''berechnend interessate, egoista '''Berechnung calculo, conto, facturation, evalutation '''berechtigen ~ zu: autorisar a, dar derecto a; zu et. ~: justificar; (befähigen) habilitar '''berechtigt Adj (et.) legitime, juste, fundate '''Berechtigung autorisation, derecto, justification '''Berechtigungsnachweis habilitation '''bereden et. ~: parlar de, discuter; j-n ~ (zu): persuader alicuno (a); sich ~ mit: conferer con '''Beredsamkeit eloquentia '''beredt eloquente '''Bereich dominio, sphera, ambito, zona; das gehört nicht zu s-m ~: non es de su competentia; im ~ der Möglichkeit liegen: esser possibile; (Schußweite) portata (de un fusil) '''bereichern (sich) ~ inricchir (se) '''Bereicherung inricchimento '''bereifen pruinar; coperir de pruina; (Auto) munir de pneu(matico)s; (Faß) poner circulos (de dovas) '''Bereifung (Rad) montage de pneus; (Faß) le poner de circulos '''Bereinigen (Angelegenh.) regular, liquidar '''Bereinigung regulamento, liquidation '''bereisen percurrer, viagiar -dzh- (in); (Märkte) frequentar '''bereit preste, parate, disposite (zu: a) '''bereiten preparar; (Freude) causar, dar; (Pferd) manear, dressar; (zu Pferd) percurrer a cavallo '''Bereiter preparator; (Pferd) maneator; dressator '''Bereiterin preparatrice; (Pferd) maneatrice; dressator '''bereitlegen preparar, disponer, apprestar '''bereitmachen preparar, disponer, apprestar '''bereits ja(m) '''Bereitschaft disposition; in ~ halten: tener preste/parate '''bereitstellen preparar, poner a disposition '''Bereitung preparation, appresto '''bereitwillig Adj preste, complacente; Adv sponte, voluntarie '''Bereitwilligkeit (bon) voluntate, complacentia, prestessa, sollicitude '''berennen attaccar, assaltar; (einschließen) incircular '''bereuen et. ~: repentir se de alique; Su repententia '''Berg monte; ~e Pl: montania; über den ~ sein: haber superate tote le obstaculos; über ~ und Tal: per (le) montes e valles; mit et. hinter dem ~ halten: celar/dissimular alique; goldene ~e versprechen: promitter cosas impossibile; (Haare) zu ~e stehen: ericiar se '''bergab a valle, descendente '''Bergakademie schola/academia del minas '''Bergamt officio del minas '''bergan a monte, ascendente '''Bergarbeiter minator '''Bergassessor ingeniero assistente/adjuncte del minas '''bergauf a monte, ascendente '''Bergbahn ferrovia de montania, ferrovia funicular '''Bergbau industria/exploitation del minas '''Bergbesteigung ascension alpinista/de montania '''Bergbewohner montaniero '''Bergegeld premio/derecto de salvamento/recuperation '''Bergelohn premio/derecto de salvamento/recuperation '''bergen salvar, recuperar, mitter in securitate; geborgen sein: esser in securitate; (verbergen) celar, dissimular '''Bergfahrt excursion in montania; promenada sur le montes (per ferrovia) '''Bergführer guida alpin '''Berggeist gnomo '''Berggipfel summitate '''Berggrat cresta (de montania) '''Berghuhn perdice saxatile/de rocca '''Berghütte refugio, cabana '''bergig montaniose '''Bergkamm cresta '''Bergkette catena de montanias '''Bergknappe minator '''Bergkrankheit mal de montania '''Bergkristall crystallo de rocca '''Bergland pais montaniose '''Bergmann minator '''Bergmelisse Bot calaminte (Gr) '''Bergpredigt Sermon super le Montania '''Bergrecht (Bergwerk) codice del minas '''Bergrennen cursa de montania '''Bergrutsch glissata/glissamento de montania/terreno '''Bergrücken cresta (de montania) '''Bergschuh botta de montania '''Bergspitze picco de montania '''Bergsport alpinismo '''Bergsteiger alpinista '''Bergsteigerin alpinista '''Bergstiefel Pl bottas de alpinista '''Bergstock baston de montania, alpenstock (D); Berg- und Talbahn: montanias russe '''Bergsturz glissata/glissamento de montania/terreno '''Bergung salvamento, recuperation '''Bergvolk montanieros Pl '''Bergwacht guarda de montania '''Bergwand pariete/flanco de montania '''Bergwerk mina '''Bericht reporto, relation; (amtl.) bulletin; (Zeitungs~) reportage; laut ~: secundo aviso; (Protokoll) processo verbal '''berichten referer, relatar; j-m über et. ~: informar alicuno de alique '''Berichterstatter reporter (E); (auswärtiger) correspondente; (Erzähler) relator; (Informant) informator '''Berichterstattung information, reporto; (Zeitung) reportage, correspondentia '''berichtigen rectificar, corriger, emendar '''Berichtigung rectification, correction, emendation '''Berichtsjahr ~ 1979: exercitio de 1979 '''beriechen odorar, olfacer '''berieseln irrigar, rigar '''Berieselung irrigation '''Berieselungsfeld campo de irrigation '''beritten montate (a cavallo) '''Berlin Berlin; Groß-Berlin: Grande Berlin '''Bernstein ambra '''bersten crepar; (Spalt bekommen) finder se '''Beruf profession; (Berufung) vocation; (Handwerk) mestiero; (Amt) officio; (Aufgabe) mission, deber; ein Opfer des ~es: un victima del deber; freier ~: profession liberal '''berufen Vb vocar; (ernennen) nominar, designar; (Versammlung) convocar; (zu e-m Amt) appunctar; sich ~ auf: referer se a; Adj destinate (a/pro), competente (in/pro); Rel electe '''beruflich professional '''Berufsarbeit labor professional '''Berufsausbildung formation professional '''Berufsbeamtentum functionarios Pl de carriera '''Berufsberater consiliero de orientation professional '''Berufsberatung orientation professional '''Berufsberatungsstelle centro de orientation professional '''Berufsfachschule schola professional '''Berufsgenosse collega '''Berufskollege collega '''berufsmäßig professional '''Berufssoldat soldato/militar de carriera '''Berufsspieler (Sport) professional '''berufstätig qui exerce un profession; empleate (in un profession) '''Berufswahl selection de un profession '''Berufszweig categoria professional '''Berufung (Ernennung) nomination; (innere) vocation; (Versamml.) convocation; Jur appellation, recurso; unter ~ auf: referente se a; ~ einlegen: interponer recurso (bei: a; gegen: de) '''Berufungsgericht tribunal/corte de appellation '''Berufungskammer tribunal/corte de appellation '''Berufungskläger appellante '''beruhen ~ auf: fundar se super, reposar super; (davon abhängen) depender de; auf sich ~ lassen: lassar alique tranquille; lassar un cosa como illo es; das beruht auf e- m Irrtum: isto proveni de un error '''beruhigen quietar, calmar, sedar, tranquillisar '''beruhigend calmante '''Beruhigung tranquillamento, appaciamento '''Beruhigungsmittel calmante, sedativo '''berüchtigt de mal fama; mal reputate; notori (wegen: pro) '''berücken incantar, fascinar, captivar '''berückend incantator, fascinante '''berücksichtigen considerar, prender in consideration, tener conto de '''Berücksichtigung consideration, reguardo; unter ~: tenente conto (de), con reguardo (a) '''berühmt celebre, famose, renominate; hoch~: illustre '''Berühmtheit celebritate, illustration; renomine '''berühren toccar, tanger; (im Gespräch) alluder a, referer se a; (Gemüt) affectar, commover '''Berührung tocco, contacto; in ~ kommen mit: entrar in relation/contacto con '''Berührungslinie tangente '''Berührungspunkt puncto de contacto '''besagen (voler) dicer, significar '''besagt mentionate, dicte '''besaiten poner cordas '''besaitet zart ~: sensibile, tenere '''Besatz bordatura, guarnitura, guarnition; (Volant) volante '''Besatzung guarnition (militar); (fremde) truppas de occupation; Fahrz equipage; (Sport) equipa '''Besatzungsmacht potentia occupante '''Besatzungszone zona de occupation '''besaufen sich ~: inebriar se '''beschaffen vt procurar, fornir; Adj facite, constituite, formate; gut ~: in bon stato/conditiones; wie ist es damit ~?: como sta iste cosas? '''Beschaffenheit condition, stato, qualitate; (des Körpers) constitution '''Beschaffung procuration, fornimento '''beschatten umbrar; fig spiar '''beschauen contemplar, reguardar; (prüfend) examinar; (beaufsichtigen) inspectar '''beschaulich contemplative '''Beschaulichkeit contemplation, contemplativitate '''Bescheid (Entscheid) decision; (Antwort) responsa; (Auskunft) information; ~ geben: informar; ~ wissen: cognoscer, saper; esser al currente (über: de); j-m gehörig ~ sagen: reprimendar alicuno '''bescheiden j-n ~: informar, instruer alicuno; j-n abschlägig ~: dar un responsa negative ad alicuno; responder per un refusa; sich ~: resignar se; Adj modeste; (zurückhaltend) discrete '''Bescheidenheit modestia, discretion '''bescheinen illuminar, irradiar '''bescheinigen certificar, attestar; den Empfang ~: accusar reception (de) '''Bescheinigung attestation, certificato; (Empfangs~) recepta, aviso de reception '''beschenken donar, facer donos/presentes a; mit et. beschenkt werden: reciper alique como dono '''bescheren j-m et. ~: donar alique ad alicuno; (Haare) tonder '''Bescherung distribution de presentes; (Neujahrsgeschenk) strena; e-e schöne ~!: ecce un belle affaire (F)!; da haben wir die ~!: ibi nos es! '''beschicken (Versammlung) inviar delegatos/deputatos; e-e Ausstellung ~: participar ad un exposition; (Hochofen) cargar '''Beschickung (Hochofen) carga '''beschieden destinate, date '''beschienen Eisenb mitter rails super; Med schinar; (Rad) poner le circulo ad un rota; calcear un rota '''beschiessen|beschießen tirar super, cannonar, bombardar, facer foco super '''Beschiessung|Beschießung cannonada, bombardamento; (Gewehrfeuer) fusilada '''beschildern signalisar; munir de indicationes '''Beschilderung signalisation '''beschimpfen insultar, injuriar, affrontar, ultragiar -dzh- '''Beschimpfung insulto, injuria, affronto, ultrage '''beschirmen proteger '''Beschirmer protector '''Beschirmung protection '''beschlafen dormir super '''Beschlag (Pferd) ferratura; (Flinte usw) guarnitura; (Dampf) vapor; Jur sequestration; in ~ nehmen, mit ~ belegen: sequestrar, sasir; Mil requisitionar '''beschlagen Vb ferrar, guarnir; (Rad) calcear per bandas/circulos; (mit Feuchtigkeit) coperir de vapor/rore; Adj versate (in), experte '''Beschlagenheit experientia '''Beschlagnahme confiscation, sequestration, requisition '''beschlagnahmen confiscar, sequestrar, sasir; Mar poner un embargo super '''beschleichen spiar, surprender; die Furcht beschleicht ihn: le timor/pavor le invade '''beschleunigen accelerar, hastar '''Beschleunigung acceleration '''beschliessen|beschließen (beenden) terminar, concluder, finir; (entscheiden) decider, resolver; (Behörde) decretar '''Beschluss|Beschluß (Ende) fin, conclusion; (Entscheid) decision, resolution, decreto; e-n ~ fassen: prender un decision/resolution '''Beschlussfassung|Beschlußfassung resolution, decision '''beschlussfähig|beschlußfähig competente pro decider; in numero legal; con le quorum requirite '''Beschlussfähigkeit|Beschlußfähigkeit quorum '''beschmieren (Med, Pharm, bestreichen) linir; (salben) unguer; (mit Fett) ingrassar; (mit Butter) butyrar; (mit Teer) catranar '''beschmutzen polluer, immundar '''beschneiden taliar, secar; (Haar) tonder; (Baum) emundar; (schmälern) reducer; (Kind) circumcider '''Beschneidung (re)talio, tonsura, emundamento; circumcision; fig reduction '''beschnuppern s. beschnüffeln '''beschnüffeln flairar (F); alles ~: mitter le naso in toto '''beschottern Eisenb ballastar '''beschreiben (Blatt) scriber super; (darstellen) describer; Geom traciar; in e-n Kreis ~: inscriber in un circulo '''beschreibend descriptive '''Beschreibung description '''beschreiten marchar -sch- super, mitter le pede super; (ein Land) percurrer; (Laufbahn) imbraciar; den Rechtsweg ~: recurrer al tribunal '''beschriften munir/provider de un inscription '''Beschriftung inscription; (Ladenschild) placa '''beschränken limitar, restringer; sich ~ auf: restringer se a '''beschränkend restrictive '''beschränkt Adj restricte, limitate; (eng) stricte; (geistig) demente debile '''Beschränktheit strictessa de mente; pauc intelligentia '''Beschränkung limitation, restriction, reduction '''beschuhen calcear '''beschuldigen inculpar, accusar, incriminar; (e-r Sache) imputar (alique ad alicuno) '''Beschuldigter accusato, inculpato '''Beschuldigung inculpation, accusation, incrimination, imputation '''beschummeln dupar, deciper, fraudar '''Beschuss|Beschuß Mil bombardamento '''beschwatzen garrular de (alique); j-n ~: seducer/persuader alicuno per garrular; s.a. schwatzen, schwätzen '''Beschwerde (Mühe, Last) pena, fatiga; (Klage) reclamation, plancto; (Schmerzen) dolores '''Beschwerdebuch registro/libro de reclamationes '''Beschwerdeführer reclamante '''Beschwerdeschrift reclamation, plancto '''beschweren pesar super, cargar de; sich ~: planger se (de) '''beschwerlich penose, fatigante; (belästigend) importun; (langweilig) enoiose, tediose; j-m ~ sein/fallen: importunar/molestar alicuno '''Beschwerlichkeit pena, incommoditate, difficultate, tedio, enoio '''beschwichtigen appaciar, calmar, quietar; (Gewissen) silentiar '''beschwindeln dupar, fraudar '''beschwingt alate; fig vive, animate '''Beschwingtheit animation '''beschwipst un pauc inebriate; fig allegre '''beschwören (ad)jurar, affirmar per juramento; (Geist, Gefahr) conjurar; (austreiben) exorcisar; (bitten) supplicar, implorar; (rufen) evocar '''Beschwörer conjurator, exorcista '''Beschwörung adjuration, affirmation per juramento; conjuration; exorcismo, supplication, imploration, evocation '''beschädigen damnificar, deteriorar; Mar, Techn, Flugz avariar '''Beschädigung damno, damnification, deterioration, avaria '''beschäftigen occupar; (verwenden) emplear; sich ~ mit: occupar se de '''Beschäftigung occupation, empleo '''beschäftigungslos sin occupation/empleo '''Beschäftigungstherapie therapia/therapeutica occupational '''beschälen (Stute) coperir '''Beschäler (Hengst) stallon '''beschämen render vergoniose, avergoniar; (verwirren) confunder, embarassar '''beschämend vergoniose, humiliante '''Beschämung vergonia, confusion, humiliation '''beschönigen palliar; trovar excusas pro, imbellir, attenuar '''Beschönigung palliation '''beschütten coperir de, versar super '''beschützen proteger, defender (contra) '''Beschützer protector, defensor '''Beschützerin protectrice, defensora '''beseelen animar '''beseelt animate, vive '''Beseelung animation '''besehen reguardar; (prüfend) examinar; (besichtigen) visitar '''beseitigen remover, eliminar; (Schwierigkeit) applanar; (j-n) occider, assassinar; (loswerden) disfacer se (de) '''Beseitigung remotion, elimination, suppression '''Besen scopa; (Feder~) scopetta de plumas; neue ~ kehren gut: scopa nove scopa ben '''Besenbinder facitor de scopas '''Besenstiel manico de scopa '''besessen possedite, obsedite '''Besessener possedito; obsedito '''Besessenerin possedita; obsedita '''Besessenheit possession, obsession '''besetzen (mit et. versehen) guarnir (de); poner super; (Platz, Mil) occupar; (Rollen) distribuer; (Amt, Stelle) provider '''besetzt (Tel, Abort) occupate; (Eisenb, Theat, Hotel) complete '''Besetztzeichen signal de (linea) occupate '''Besetzung guarnitura, occupation, distribution; (Amt) providimento; (Sport) equipa '''besichtigen (als Aufseher) inspectar, inspicer; (besuchen) visitar; (prüfend) examinar; Mil passar in revista '''Besichtigung inspection,visitation,visita, examine, revista '''besiedeln popular, colonisar '''Besiedelung populamento, colonisation '''besiegeln sigillar; Su sigillamento; fig confirmar; (Schicksal) decider '''besiegen vincer, triumphar de '''Besieger vincitor, victor '''besingen cantar; fig celebrar '''besinnen sich ~ auf: memorar; (überlegen) reflecter (a); sich anders ~: cambiar de opinion '''besinnlich pensative, contemplative, reflexive '''Besinnung conscientia, reflexion, consideration; wieder zur ~ kommen: recuperar le sensos '''besinnungslos inconsciente, sin sensos '''Besinnungslosigkeit inconscientia; (Ohnmacht) evanescimento, perdita del sensos '''Besitz possession, benes Pl, haberes Pl, proprietate; ~ ergreifen von, in ~ nehmen: prender possession de; aus dem ~ bringen: disposseder; in den ~ gelangen: entrar in possession (de) '''besitzanzeigend Gram possessive '''besitzen posseder, haber '''Besitzer possessor; (Eigentümer) proprietario; (e-s Wertpapieres) detentor; (Geschäft) patron '''Besitzergreifung prisa de possession; occupation; (widerrechtl.) usurpation '''Besitzerin possessora; (Eigentümerin) proprietaria '''besitzlos sin fortuna/benes; Pol proletari '''Besitznahme prisa de possession; occupation; (widerrechtl.) usurpation '''Besitzrecht derecto de possession '''Besitztum possession; bewegliches ~: benes Pl mobile; unbewegliches ~: benes Pl immobile; (Anwesen) proprietate; (Landgut) dominio '''Besitzung possession; bewegliches ~: benes Pl mobile; unbewegliches ~: benes Pl immobile; (Anwesen) proprietate; (Landgut) dominio '''besoffen vulg ebrie '''Besoffenheit ebrietate '''besohlen solear; poner soleas; neu ~: resolear '''besolden pagar (le salario); Mil pagar le soldo; (Arbeiter) salariar; (Gehalt) stipendiar '''besoldet salariate, stipendiari '''Besoldung paga, salario, soldo, stipendio '''besonder particular, special; (eigenartig) peculiar; (seltsam) singular; im ~en: particularmente, specialmente '''Besonderheit particularitate, specialitate, peculiaritate, singularitate '''besonders in particular, particularmente; (hauptsächlich) super toto; (getrennt) separatemente; nicht ~ gut: non multo ben '''besonnen vt insolar, exponer al sol; Adj reflexive, prudente, considerate, circumspecte '''Besonnenheit reflexion, prudentia, circumspection '''besorgen (Sorge tragen für) attender, prospicer; (beschaffen) procurar (alique ad alicuno); (Geschäfte) arrangiar -dzh-; (kaufen) comprar, emer; (befürchten) timer, apprehender; (Kinder, Kranke) curar '''Besorgnis apprehension, timor '''besorgniserregend alarmante, inquietante, preoccupante, apprehensive '''besorgt inquiete, preoccupate, alarmate, anxie '''Besorgtheit inquietude, sollicitude, cura '''Besorgung (Kauf) compra; ~en machen: facer commissiones; (Sorge) sollicitude '''bespannen (Bogen) poner/mitter un corda; (Wand) revestir; coperir; (Geige) poner/mitter chordas; (Wagen) junger le cavallos a '''Bespannung (Wand) revestimento; (Bogen) cordage; (Geige) chordas; (Pferde) attachamento -sch-, junctura '''bespeien sputar super, conspuer '''bespicken lardar '''bespiegeln sich ~: reflecter se, mirar se '''bespitzeln spiar, spionar '''Bespitzelung spi(on)age '''besprechen parlar de, discuter, tractar de; Lit criticar, facer le critica de, recenser; (Ereignis) commentar; Krankh conjurar; (Schallplatte) registrar; sich ~: conferer (super) '''Besprechraum (Radio) studio '''Besprechung discussion, intervista, conferentia; Krankh conjuration; Lit critica, recension '''besprengen rigar; Rel asperger '''Besprengung rigamento, rigatura, aspersion '''bespringen (Stute) coperir, salir '''bespritzen rigar; (mit Kot) jectar fango super '''bespucken sputar super/contra '''bespötteln derider, irrider, ludificar; Su derision, irrision '''bespülen baniar, lavar; (Flüsse) rigar '''besser Adj melior, plus bon; Adv melio; desto/um so ~: tanto melio; ~ werden: meliorar se; ihm ist ~: ille sta melio; ein ~er Herr: un senior del classe medie; es ist/wäre ~: (il) vale/resp. valerea melio; ~ als: melior que, superior a '''bessern meliorar; (moralisch) sich ~: corriger se; (Sitten) reformar; (verbessern) emendar; (ausbessern) reparar '''Besserung melioration, correction, reforma, emendation, emendamento, reparation; j-m gute ~ wünschen: augurar un melior sanitate ad alicuno '''Besserungsanstalt domo de correction '''Besserwisser qui judica saper toto melio '''best Adj le melior, le optime; mein ~er Freund: mi optime amico; der erste ~e: le prime venite; am ~en: le melio; ~ens, aufs ~e: le melio possibile, in optime modo; danke ~ens: multe gratias; ~e(s): lo melior; (Wohl) lo ben, le ben; zum ~en der Armen: al beneficio/profito del povres; j-m et. zum ~en geben: regalar alicuno (con); (Geschichte) contar; narrar; (Lied) cantar; j-n zum ~en haben: irrider, dupar alicuno '''bestallen installar; (ernennen) nominar '''Bestallung installation; nomination '''Bestand (Bestehen) existentia; (Dauer) duration; (Dauerhaftigkeit) stabilitate; (et. wirklich Vorhandenes) effectivo; von ~: stabile, constante, secur; von ~ sein; ~ haben: subsister, durar '''Bestandsaufnahme inventario '''Bestandteilparte integrante; componente; elemento; ingrediente '''bestatten sepelir, interrar, inhumar '''Bestattung sepultura, interramento, inhumation '''bestauben pulverar, coperir de pulvere '''bestechen fig corrumper; (Zeugen) subornar; (steppen) punger '''bestechlich corruptibile, venal '''Bestechlichkeit corruptibilitate, venalitate '''Bestechung corruption, subornation '''Bestechungsgeld moneta de corruption/subornation '''Besteck Med etui (F); (Tisch~) coperto; (Messer, Gabel und Löffel) cultello, furca e coclear '''bestecken ~ mit: piccar de, guarnir de '''bestehen (in Kraft sein) viger; esser in vigor; aus et. ~: consister de; auf et. ~: insister super; Su existentia, subsistentia; nach ~ der Prüfung: post haber facite le examine; vt (Kampf) sustener; (Prüfung) superar; (sich e-r Prüfung unterstellen) subir (un proba, un examine); (Gefahr) exir victoriose; vi exister; (fort~) subsister '''bestehend Adj existente, subsistente; ~ aus: composite de '''bestehlen robar (de alicuno), furar (de alicuno) '''besteigen ascender super, montar super; (Pferd) montar '''Besteigung ascension '''bestellbar Ackb cultivabile, arabile '''Bestellbezirk (Post) districto postal '''Bestellbuch libro/quadernetto de ordines '''bestellen Hdl ordinar, commandar; (Acker) cultivar, arar; (Grüße) dicer, presentar; (Zeitung) subscriber (a); (Zimmer) facer reservar; (Briefe) delivrar; (Haus) governar; (anordnen) arrangiar -dzh-; (ernennen) nominar; es ist schlecht mit ihm bestellt: ille es in un triste situation '''Besteller (Käufer) comprator; emptor; cliente; (wer eine Bestellung übergibt) committente '''Bestellerin (Käufer) compratrice; emptrice; clienta '''Bestellgebühr (Post) taxa de delivrantia a domicilio '''Bestellschein scheda de ordination '''Bestellung (Auftrag) commission; Hdl ordine, commanda; Ackb cultura, cultivation; (Anordnung) arrangiamento -dzh- '''Bestellzettel scheda de ordination '''bestenfalls in le melior del casos '''besteuerbar imponibile, cargabile de impostos, taxabile '''besteuern taxar, imponer, cargar de impostos '''Besteuerung imposition, taxation '''bestialisch bestial, feroce '''Bestialität bestialitate, ferocitate '''Bestie bestia (feroce) '''bestimmbar determinabile; leicht ~ sein: lassar se influentiar; esser facile a influentiar '''bestimmen determinar; ~ zu: destinar a; (Datum usw) fixar; (erklären) definir; Bot classificar; (verträgl.) stipular; ~ über: disponer de; (bezeichnen) designar; (entscheiden) decider '''bestimmt Adj determinate, certe, categoric; Gram definite; für/zu et. ~ sein: esser destinate a; Adv con certitude, certemente, certo '''Bestimmtheit certitude; (Genauigkeit) precision '''Bestimmung determination; (Ziel) destination; (Schicksal) destino; Jur disposition; (Festsetzung) fixation; (Erklärung) definition; (Bezeichnung) designation '''Bestimmungsort (loco de) destination '''Bestleistung (Sport) record (E), melior resultato; Techn rendimento maxime '''bestmöglich Adj le melior possibile; Adv le melio possibile '''bestrafen punir, castigar; (mit Geld) mulctar; (Sport) penalisar '''Bestrafung punition, castigation, pena, mulctamento; (Sport) penalisation '''bestrahlen irradiar; exponer al radios; Med tractar per radios X '''Bestrahlung irradiation; Med radiotherapia; tractamento per radios X '''bestreben sich ~ zu: effortiar se de; applicar se a; (trachten nach) aspirar a Bestreben effortio, application '''Bestrebung effortio, aspiration '''Bestrebungen effortios, aspiration '''bestreichen (mit Fett) ingrassar; (mit Butter) butyrar; (mit der Hand) passar con le mano (super); Mil rader, scopar '''bestreitbar contestabile, disputabile '''bestreiten (anfechten) contestar, disputar; (Kosten) pagar, sustener, supportar, coperir '''Bestreitung contestation; (Kosten) pagamento '''bestreuen mit et. ~: expander alique super; (mit Mehl) infarinar; (mit Zucker) insucrar, insaccharar '''bestricken guarnir de tricotage; fig j-n ~: fascinar, charmar sch-, incantar, circumvenir; (fesseln) captivar '''bestrickend incantator, circumveniente, captivante '''Bestzeit (Sport) record (E) de velocitate; tempore de record '''beständig constante, stabile, durabile; (andauernd) continue '''Beständigkeit constantia, stabilitate, durabilitate, continuitate '''bestärken ~ in: fortificar in; confirmar in; corroborar '''Bestärkung confirmation, corroboration '''bestätigen (bekräftigen) confirmar; (Empfang) accusar; (Urkunde) authenticar; (Vertrag) ratificar '''Bestätigung confirmation, authentication, notification; (Empfang) aviso de reception '''Bestätigungsurteil judicamento confirmative/confirmatori '''bestäuben pulverar, impulverar; Bot fecundar (per le polline); pollinisar '''Bestäubung Bot pollinisation '''bestücken Mil artillar '''bestürmen assalir, assaltar; fig assalir, assediar '''Bestürmung assalto '''bestürzen consternar '''bestürzt consternate, stupide '''Bestürzung consternation '''Besuch visita (abstatten: facer); (häufiger ~, Besucherzahl) frequentia; (Schule) frequentation '''besuchen visitar, frequentar; (Versammlung) assister a '''Besucher visitante; visitator '''Besucherin visitanta; visitatrice '''Besuchskarte carta de visita '''Besuchszeit horas de visita '''Besuchszimmer salon/sala de reception '''besudeln immundar, polluer; (beflecken) macular; (mit Blut) insanguinar '''besäen seminar '''besänftigen appaciar; (lindern) mitigar, sedar '''Besänftigung quietation, appaciamento, mitigation, sedation '''betagt de etate '''betasten tastar, palpar Betasten palpation '''betauen irrorar '''Betbruder devoto, bigot '''Bete Bot beta '''beteiligen j-n ~ bei: facer participar alicuno (ad alique), interessar alicuno (in); sich ~ (an): prender parte (in); participar (a, in), esser interessate (in) '''beteiligt participante, interessate; Jur implicate, involvite (in) '''Beteiligung participation, interesse(s); (Mitwirkung) collaboration, cooperation '''beten orar, facer preces/precarias, precar; e-n Vaterunser ~: dicer un patrenostre '''beteuern asseverar, protestar (de) '''Beteuerung asseveration, protestation '''betiteln intitular; j-n ~: dar le titulo (de), qualificar (de), tractar (de) '''betitelt (Schriftstück) intitulate; (jem.) con le titulo de '''Beton beton '''betonen accentuar; fig relevar, insister super '''betonieren betonar Betonieren betonage '''Betonmaschine betoniera, machina de betonar '''Betonung accentuation, accento tonic; insistentia '''Betracht in ~: in consideration (nehmen, ziehen: prender); in ~ kommen: entrar in consideration/question, esser considerate; außer ~ lassen: disattender; lassar foris (de consideration) '''betrachten contemplar, mirar; (geistig) considerar (als: como); (beobachten) observar; (nachdenken) meditar super '''Betrachter contemplator, observator '''Betrachtung contemplation, consideration, observation, meditation, reflexion; ~en anstellen über: reflecter super '''Betrag amonta, summa; ~ erhalten: recipite (con gratias); summa recipite; im ~e von: que ascende a; al amonta de '''betragen amontar a; sich ~: comportar se, conducer se Betragen comportamento, conducta '''betrauen j-n mit et. ~: confider alique ad alicuno; cargar alicuno de alique '''betrauern deplorar; j-n ~: portar lucto (pro); esser in lucto (pro) '''Betreff in ~, betreffs: concernente; con reguardo a, in respecto de '''betreffen (befallen) attinger, colpar; (fig berühren) afficer, toccar; (überraschen) surprender; (angehen) concerner; was mich betrifft: quanto a me '''betreffend Präp relative a, concernente; Adj concernite, in question; die ~e Person: le persona concernite/in question '''betreiben (Beruf) exercer; (Künste) cultivar; (Fabrik) exploitar; elektrisch betrieben: a functionamento/traction electric; (Prozeß) prosequer; auf Betreiben von: al instigation de '''Betreibung prosecution '''betreten entrar in; (Rasen) marchar -sch- super; (Schwelle) poner/mitter le pede super; (Kanzel) montar a; Adj (Weg) battite; (fig verlegen) confuse, perplexe; (verwirrt) consternate '''betreuen attender a; provider a; haber cura de; (beistehen) assister (m. Akk.) '''Betreuung cura, assistentia, succurso '''Betrieb (Unternehmen) establimento, interprisa, fabrica; (Bergbau) exploitation; (Leben, Bewegung) animation, movimento; (Arbeit) labor, servicio; (Maschine) functionamento; in ~ setzen: poner in marcha -sch-; in ~ sein: functionar; außer ~ sein: non functionar '''betriebsam active, industriose '''Betriebsamkeit activitate, industria '''Betriebsangehöriger empleato; Pl personal '''Betriebsanlage installation(es) (technic) '''Betriebsausschuss|Betriebsausschuß committee (E) de interprisa; representation del personal '''betriebsfertig in stato de exploitation '''betriebsfähig in stato de exploitation '''Betriebsführer chef (F)/capite/gerente de interprisa '''Betriebsführung gerentia/direction (de interprisa) '''Betriebsgeheimnis secreto industrial '''Betriebsjahr (anno de) exercitio '''Betriebskapital capital de exploitation '''Betriebskosten expensas de exploitation '''Betriebsleiter director de interprisa; director technic '''Betriebsleitung direction (de interprisa) '''Betriebsmaterial Eisenb material rolante '''Betriebsobmann chef (F)/capite/gerente de interprisa; (Vertreter des Personals) delegato del personal '''Betriebsrat consilio consiliero technic; (der Arbeitnehmer) consilio/resp. consiliero obrer (de interprisa); (der Firma) consilio de exploitation '''Betriebsschutz protection contra le riscos de interprisa/labor '''Betriebssicherheit securitate de servicio; securitate in le travalio '''Betriebsstoff carburante, combustibile '''Betriebsstörung perturbation in le interprisa; (Unterbrechung) interruption del travalio; panna; incidente technic '''Betriebsunfall accidente del travalio/labor '''Betriebsverhältnisse conditiones de travalio '''Betriebsversammlung reunion del personal; assemblea de interprisa '''Betriebswirtschaft economia industrial '''Betriebswirtschaftslehre economia industrial '''Betriebszelle Pol cella obrer '''betrifft (Kopf e-s Briefes) re; objecto; subjecto '''betrinken sich ~: inebriar se '''betroffen (verlegen) confuse, perplexe, embarassate; (erstaunt) surprendite; (v. Krankh) afficite '''Betroffenheit confusion, perplexitate, embarasso, surprisa '''Betrogener defraudato, peculato, dupato '''Betrug fraude, defraudation, duperia; (Täuschung) deception, fallacia '''betrunken ebrie, inebriate '''Betrunkene inebriata '''Betrunkener inebriato '''Betrunkenheit ebrietate '''beträchtlich considerabile; (bedeutend) importante '''betrüben affliger, attristar; tief ~: desolar '''betrübend afflictive, attristante, desolante '''betrüblich afflictive, attristante, desolante '''Betrübnis affliction, tristessa; desolation '''Betrügen fraudar, dupar, deciper; (das Publikum) pecular; ~ um: defraudar de; (vereiteln) frustrar '''Betrüger fraudator, dupator, peculator, defraudator, frustrator; (Schwindler) impostor '''Betrügerei fraude, duperia, impostura '''betrügerisch fraudulente; (täuschend) deceptive '''Betsaal oratorio '''Betschwester bigota, devota '''Betstuhl sedia de precaria '''Bett lecto; (zusammenklappbares ~) lecto articulate/plicabile; zu ~ gehen: ir al lecto; das ~ hüten: guardar le lecto; sich zu ~ legen: allectar se; krank zu ~ liegen: esser allectate '''Bettcouch lecto-divan, ottomana '''Bettdecke copertura de lecto; (gesteppte) coperilecto pungite '''Bettel (Geringes) bagatella; (Bettelei) mendicitate; (Elend) miseria '''bettelarm povrissime '''Bettelbrief littera de mendication; littera petente pecunia '''Bettelbrot pan de caritate '''Bettelei mendicitate, mendication; (lästige) requesta importun '''Bettelgeld almosnas Pl; fig miseria '''Bettelgesindel plebalia mendicante '''Bettelmönch monacho/fratre mendicante '''betteln mendicar; ~ gehen: ir mendicar '''Bettelorden ordine mendicante '''Bettelstab baston de mendico/mendicante; an den ~ bringen: reducer al mendicitate/miseria '''Bettelvolk mendicos Pl '''Bettelweib mendica, mendicanta '''betten preparar/arrangiar -dzh- un lecto; (zu Bett bringen) allectar; poner al lecto '''Bettflasche bottilia de lecto '''Betthimmel celo de lecto '''Bettlaken drappo (de lecto) '''Bettler mendico; mendicante; zum ~ machen: reducer al miseria '''Bettlerin mendica; mendicanta '''bettlägerig allectate; ~ sein: guardar le lecto, esser allectate '''Bettnässen incontinentia (de urina); Med enuresis (am Tage: diurne; in der Nacht: nocturne) '''Bettnässer infante qui urina in le lecto; fam pissa-in-lecto; Med enuretico '''Bettsack (Strohsack) paleassa '''Bettschirm paravento '''Bettuch drappo (de lecto) '''Bettvorleger tapete de lecto '''Bettwäsche lino de lecto '''Bettzeug lino de lecto '''betupfen toccar legiermente-dzh-/delicatemente; (sprenkeln) maculettar '''betätigen (in Gang bringen) actionar, actuar; (ausüben) practicar; (beweisen) provar per actiones; (handhaben) manear; sich ~ (bei et.): prender parte (in alique); esser active (in), participar '''Betätigung actionamento, actuation, practica, prova, maneamento, participation, activitate '''betäuben (durch Lärm) assurdar; (Besinnung rauben) esturdir; (einschläfern) sopir; Med anesthesiar, narcotisar, facer un anesthesia; chloroformar; etherisar '''betäubend (Lärm) assurdante, esturdiente; Med anesthetic, narcotic '''Betäubung assurdamento, esturdimento; Med narcotisation, narcose, anesthesia, chloroformisation, etherisation '''Betäubungsmittel narcotico, anesthetico; (Rauschgift) stupefaciente '''betölpeln dupar '''betören (verführen) seducer; (verblenden) infatuar; (täuschen) deciper; (hinters Licht führen) dupar Betören seduction, infatuation, deception, duperia '''Betörung seduction, infatuation, deception, duperia '''Beugemuskel musculo flexor '''beugen plicar, curvar, flecter; fig humiliar; (Recht) violar; Gram (Hauptw.) declinar; (Verb) conjugar '''Beugung plicatura, curvatura, flexion; humiliation, violation; declination, conjugation '''Beule (Auswuchs am Rücken) gibbo; Med tubere; (Geschwulst) tumor; (eitrige) bubon '''Beulenpest peste bubonic '''beunruhigen inquietar; (verwirren) perturbar, alarmar; preoccupar '''Beunruhigung inquietude, preoccupation; perturbation '''beurkunden documentar; (Unterschrift) legalisar; (Schriftstück) authenticar '''Beurkundung documentation, legalisation, authentication '''beurlauben dar un congedo/permission a; Mil licentiar; (suspendieren) suspender; sich ~: prender congedo; (dauernd) congedar '''beurlaubt in congedo/permission '''Beurlaubung congedo, permission; (Truppen) licentiamento '''beurteilen judicar; (als Fachmann) criticar '''Beurteiler judice, critico '''Beurteilung judicio, critica '''Beute butino, spolia; (Raub) preda; (Jagd~) chassa sch-; fig victima '''Beutel sacco, tasca; (Geld~) bursa '''Beutelchen sacchetto '''beuteln sich ~: (Kleid) facer tascas; plicar se '''Beutelschneider fur; talia-bursas '''Beuteltier marsupial '''beutelustig avide de butino '''Beutezug razzia (Ar.); raid (E); expedition de rapto '''bevollmächtigen autorisar, dar plenipotentia a, dar procuration a '''Bevollmächtigter Pol plenipotentiario; Jur, Hdl procurator, mandatario '''Bevollmächtigung autorisation, plenipotentia, procuration '''bevor ante que; ante (mit Inf.) '''bevormunden tutelar; tener in/sub tutela; bevormundet werden: esser ponite in/sub tutela '''Bevormundung tutela '''bevorraten stockar, approvisionar '''bevorrechten privilegiar '''bevorschussen avantiar pecunia '''bevorstehen esser imminente/proxime '''bevorstehend imminente, proxime '''bevorworten prefaciar '''bevorzugen preferer; (begünstigen) favorar, favorir '''bevorzugt Adj privilegiate, predilecte, favorite '''Bevorzugung preferentia; tractamento preferential '''bevölkern popular '''Bevölkerung population '''Bevölkerungsdichte densitate de(l) population '''Bevölkerungspolitik politica demographic '''bevölkerungspolitisch politico-demographic '''Bevölkerungszunahme accrescimento del population; evolution demographic '''bewachen guardar, veliar, vigilar, surveliar '''Bewacher guardator, guardiano, vigilator, surveliante '''bewachsen ~ mit: coperite de (vegetation); (mit Bäumen) plantate de arbores '''Bewachung guarda, vigilantia, surveliantia '''bewaffnen armar (mit: de); mit bewaffneter Hand: a mano armate '''Bewaffnung armamento '''Bewahranstalt asylo '''bewahren guardar, conservar; ~ vor: preservar de; (Gott) bewahre!: que Deo me/nos guarda! '''Bewahrer guardiano, custode '''bewahrheiten sich ~: confirmar se; averar se '''Bewahrheitung confirmation, averamento; zur ~ dessen: in fide de que '''Bewahrung preservation '''bewalden forestar '''bewaldet forestate; populate de forestas '''bewandert ~ sein in: esser experte/competente/versate in '''Bewandtnis damit hat es e-e eigene ~: (isto) es un caso particular '''bewegbar mobile '''bewegen mover; fig agitar; (rühren) commover; j-n zu et. ~: inducer, determinar; sich ~ lassen: ceder; lassar se commover, condescender '''Beweggrund motivo '''beweglich mobile; (flink) agile, vivace '''Beweglichkeit mobilitate, agilitate, vivacitate '''bewegt (See) agitate; (gerührt) commovite, emovite '''Bewegtheit agitation, emotion '''Bewegung movimento, agitation; (Dreh~) rotation; (Rührung) emotion; (körperlich) exercitio; sich in ~ setzen: mitter se in movimento; Mil mitter/poner se in marcha -sch- '''Bewegungsfreiheit libertate de movimento/action '''Bewegungskrieg guerra de movimento '''Bewegungslehre mechanica '''bewegungslos immobile '''Bewegungslosigkeit immobilitate '''Bewegungsnerv nervo motor '''beweibt sposate, maritate '''beweinen plorar (super, re); deplorar (Akk.) '''Beweis prova/proba; (~grund) argumento; (wissenschaftl.) demonstration '''Beweisantritt production de provas '''Beweisaufnahme audition de provas '''beweisbar provabile, demonstrabile '''beweisen provar, demonstrar '''beweisend probative, probante '''Beweisführung demonstration, argumentation '''Beweisgrund argumento '''Beweiskraft fortia probative/demonstrative/argumentative '''Beweismittel prova, argumento '''Beweisstück prova, pecia justificative, documento '''bewenden es dabei ~ lassen: dar se satisfacte; non vader plus avante; Su dabei hat es sein ~: basta assi; on debe contentar se de isto '''bewerben sich ~ um: sollicitar, requirer, peter; (freien) demandar le mano de; (um e-n Preis) concurrer '''Bewerber sollicitator, candidato, concurrente, aspirante; (Freier) pretendente '''Bewerbung sollicitation, candidatura; (Heirat) demanda de matrimonio; concurso '''Bewerbungsschreiben demanda de empleo '''bewerfen (j-n mit et. ~) jectar alique contra alicuno; (Mauer) ingypsar '''bewerkstelligen effectuar, exequer, executar, realisar; es ~, daß: obtener que '''Bewerkstelligung effectuation, execution, realisation '''bewerten valutar '''Bewertung valutation '''bewilligen conceder, accordar; (zugestehen) consentir; (Parl.) votar '''Bewilligung consentimento, concession, approbation '''bewillkommnen dar (le) benvenita a; Su benvenita '''bewirken effectuar, realisar; (verursachen) causar '''bewirten albergar, hospitar; (mit Essen) servir, tractar, regalar '''bewirtschaften (Betrieb) exploitar; (verwalten) administrar; (rationieren) rationar; (Devisen) controlar '''Bewirtschaftung exploitation, administration, rationamento; controlo '''Bewirtung hospitalitate, tractamento, regalamento '''bewitzeln burlar (de); facer burlas (super) '''bewohnbar habitabile '''bewohnen habitar '''Bewohner habitante; (e-s Hauses) locatario '''Bewohnerin habitanta; (e-s Hauses) locataria '''Bewohnschaft population '''Bewunderer admirator '''Bewundererin admiratrice '''bewundern admirar '''bewundernswert admirabile '''bewundernswürdig admirabile '''Bewunderung admiration '''Bewurf ingypsamento '''bewusst|bewußt consciente, conscie (de); (bekannt) note '''bewusstlos|bewußtlos inconsciente; Path private de sensos, sin sensos '''Bewusstlosigkeit|Bewußtlosigkeit inconscientia, perdita de sensos; (Ohnmacht) evanescimento '''Bewusstsein|Bewußtsein conscientia; das ~ verlieren: perder le sensos; wieder zu ~ kommen: recuperar le sensos '''Bewusstseinsspaltung|Bewußtseinsspaltung disduplamento de(l) personalitate '''bewähren vt provar, dar provas de; (als wahr) confirmar; sich ~: facer se valer; facer bon prova '''bewährt provate, probate '''Bewährung prova; (Bestätigung) confirmation '''Bewährungsfrist demora/periodo de proba(tion); Verurteilung mit ~: condemnation conditional '''bewältigen vincer, domar; (überwinden) superar; (beherrschen) dominar; (Strecke) percurrer; (Arbeit) ultimar '''bewässern rigar, irrigar '''Bewässerung irrigation '''Bewässerungsanlage installation de irrigation '''bewölken sich ~: coperir se de nubes '''bewölkt nubilose '''Bewölkung nubes Pl, nubilositate '''bezahlbar pagabile '''bezahlen pagar, remunerar; sich ~t machen: valer le pena '''Bezahlung pagamento, remuneration '''bezaubern incantar, fascinar '''bezaubernd incantator; fascinante '''Bezauberung incantamento, fascination '''bezeichnen marcar, designar; (angeben) indicar; (bedeuten) significar; (~ als) qualificar (de) '''bezeichnend Adj characteristic, significative; ~ für: typic (de) '''Bezeichnung marca, designation, indication, signification, qualification '''bezeigen (de)monstrar, manifestar '''Bezeigung demonstration, manifestation '''bezeugen attestar, testimoniar; (beteuern) asserer; (Ehren) render '''Bezeugung attestation, testimonio; (Ehren~) honores '''bezichtigen accusar, incriminar; s.a. beschuldigen '''Bezichtigung accusation, incrimination '''beziehbar (Wohnung) habitabile; (Ware) obtenibile '''beziehen (Haus) ir occupar/habitar; installar se in; (Mil Quartier) allogiar -dzh- se; (Waren) comprar, emer; (Ort) stabilir/estabilir se a/in; (mit et. bedecken) (re)coperir de; (mit Saiten) poner cordas; (Bett) poner drappos munde; (Zeitung) abonar; (Wechsel) tirar; (erhalten) reciper; sich ~ auf: referer se a '''Bezieher (Wechsel) trahente; (Zeitung) abonato '''Beziehung relation; (Hinsicht) respecto; in jeder ~: in omne respectos; unter ~ auf: referente se/me/nos a '''beziehungsweise respectivemente '''beziffern numerar, cifrar; sich ~ auf: amontar a '''Bezirk districto, canton; (in Frankreich) departimento; (Wahlkreis) circumscription; (Kreis) circuito; (Stadt) quartiero; fig dominio '''Bezirksamt municipalitate '''Bezirkskommando officio districtual de recrutamento '''Bezirksvorsteher chef (F)/administrator de districto/quartiero '''Bezogener (Wechsel) trattario (I) '''bezuckern sucrar '''Bezug guarnitura; (Bett) drappos; (Decke) copertura; (Kissen) fodero; (Waren) compra; (Zeitung) abonamento; (im Schreiben) referentia; ~ nehmen auf: referer se a; mit ~ auf: relativemente a '''Bezugnahme mit/unter ~ auf: relativemente se a, con referentia a '''Bezugsbedingungen conditiones de livration/resp. abonamento, compra '''Bezugspreis precio de compra/resp. abonamento '''Bezugsquelle fonte; provenientia '''Bezugsrecht derecto de acquisition '''Bezugsschein bono de compra; ticket (E); (Rationierung) bono/ticket de rationamento '''bezwecken visar a; haber pro scopo/objecto de; haber in vista; (sich vornehmen) proponer se de '''bezweifeln dubitar de; poner in dubita; es ist nicht zu ~: es foris de dubita '''bezwingen vincer, superar, dominar, subjugar; (Festung) expugnar; (Tiere) domar '''Bezwinger vincitor '''Bezwingung (Festung) expugnation; (e-s Berges) prime ascension '''bezähmbar domabile '''bezähmen domar; fig sich ~: dominar se '''Bezüge (Gehalt) salario; (Einnahmen) receptas Pl '''bezüglich relative a, concernente '''beängstigen alarmar, inquietar '''beängstigend alarmante, inquietante '''Bibel Biblia '''Bibelausleger exegeta '''Bibelauslegung exegese (biblic) '''bibelfest versate in le Biblia '''Bibelgesellschaft societate biblic '''Bibelkenner biblista '''Bibelspruch versetto biblic '''Bibelstelle texto biblic, passage del Biblia '''Bibelstunde instruction religiose/biblic, lectura de textos biblic '''Biber castor; (Stoff) flanella, castorina '''Biberbau cubil de castor '''Bibergeil Med castoreo '''Biberpelz pellicia de castor '''Bibliographie bibliographia '''bibliographisch bibliographic '''Bibliothek bibliotheca '''Bibliothekar bibliothecario '''Bibliothekarin bibliothecaria '''biblisch biblic; ~e Geschichte: Historia Sancte '''bieder probe, loyal; honeste '''Biederkeit probitate, loyalitate, honest(it)ate '''Biedermann homine honeste; (scherzhaft) bonhomo '''Biedermeierstil stilo german inter 1815-1850 '''biegen plicar; (krümmen) curvar; (Knie) flecter; ~ oder brechen: plicar o rumper; vt um die Ecke ~: tornar (circum) le angulo '''biegsam plicabile, flexibile '''Biegsamkeit plicabilitate, flexibilitate, elasticitate '''Biegung curvatura; Gram flexion; (Weg, Fluß) curva '''Biene ape, apicula '''Bienenhaus apiario '''Bienenkorb apiculario '''Bienenkönigin ape regina/matre '''Bienenschwarm essame (de apes) '''Bienenstich piccatura de ape '''Bienenstock apiculario '''Bienenwabe favo '''Bienenwachs cera (de ape) '''Bienenzucht apicultura '''Bienenzüchter apicultor '''Bier bira; helles ~: bira clar; dunkles ~: bira obscur '''Bierbrauer birero '''Bierbrauerei bireria '''Bierglas vitro a bira '''Bierwirtschaft bireria '''Biese orlo, bordatura '''Biest bestia (feroce), bruto '''bieten offerer; Trotz ~: affrontar (alicuno od. alique), defiar (alicuno), resister a; das lasse ich mir nicht ~: isto io non tolera; io non me lassa tractar assi '''Bieter offerente '''Bigamie bigamia '''Bigamist bigamo '''bigott bigot '''Bigotterie bigoteria '''Bikini (Badeanzug) bikini '''Bilanz balancio; die ~ ziehen: facer un balancio '''Bilanzaufstellung stabilimento del balancio '''Bilanzverschleierung balancio disfigurate '''Bild imagine; (Gemälde) pictura; (Bildnis) portrait (F); (Licht~) photo(graphia); (Buch) illustration; Typ stampa, gravure (F); (Münze) effigie; im ~ sein: esser al currente; sich ein ~ machen von et.: facer se un idea de alique; (Kartenspiel) figura; (~licher Ausdruck) metaphora '''Bildbericht reportage photographic '''Bildberichter reporter (E) photographic, reporter-photographo '''Bildberichterstatter reporter (E) photographic, reporter-photographo '''bilden formar; (geistig) instruer, educar; (schaffen) crear; (Verein) constituer; gebildet: culte, instruite '''bildend Adj instructive, (in)formative; ~e Künste: artes plastic '''Bilderanbetung iconolatria, adoration del imagines '''Bilderausstellung exposition de picturas '''Bilderbogen folio con imagines '''Bilderbuch libro illustrate/de imagines '''Bildergalerie galeria de picturas '''Bilderrahmen quadro '''bilderreich figurate, metaphoric '''Bilderrätsel rebus; enigma figurate '''Bildersprache linguage figurate/metaphoric '''Bilderstürmer iconoclasta '''Bilderstürmerei iconoclasma '''Bildfläche (Kino) tela de projection; fig auf der ~ erscheinen: parer, surger; von der ~ verschwinden: disparer '''Bildfunk telephotographia, radiophotographia; (Fernsehen) television '''bildhaft graphic; fig plastic '''Bildhauer sculptor '''Bildhauerin sculptrice '''Bildhauerkunst sculptura '''bildhübsch bellissime '''bildlich figurative; figurate, metaphoric '''Bildnis portrait (F); (Münze) effigie '''Bildnismaler portraitista '''bildsam plastic; fig docile '''Bildsamkeit plasticitate, docilitate '''Bildschirm schermo '''Bildschnitzer sculptor in ligno '''Bildschnitzerei sculptura in ligno '''bildschön bellissime '''Bildseite obverso; (Münze) facie, effigie '''Bildstreifen banda de pellicula/film '''Bildsäule statua '''Bildtelegramm phototelegramma '''Bildtelegraphie phototelegraphia '''Bildung formation, constitution; (Gestalt) forma; (geistige) cultura; (Schul~) instruction, education '''Bildungsanstalt domo de education; instituto de inseniamento '''bildungsbedürftig inculte '''bildungsfähig educabile '''Bildungsfähigkeit educabilitate '''Bildungsgang curso del education/studios '''Bildungsgrad grado de instruction/cultura '''Bildungsstufe grado de instruction/cultura '''Bildwerfer apparato de projection(es) '''Bildwerk obra/opera de arte; sculptura '''Billard biliardo; ~ spielen: jocar al biliardo '''Billardball balla de biliardo '''Billardstock baston de biliardo '''Billett billet '''billig Adv a bon mercato; Adj vil; modic; am ~sten: a (le) melior mercato; al precio le plus basse; ~ im Betrieb (od. Verbrauch) sein: esser economic; fig (recht und ~) juste '''billigen approbar, sanctionar '''Billigkeit justitia, equitate; (Preis) precio basse, modicitate (del precio) '''Billigung approbation, sanction '''Billion (1 mit 12 Nullen) billion '''Bilsenkraut hyoscyamo, jusquiamo '''bimbam bimbam, dindon '''bimmeln (Klingel) tintinnar; (Glocke) sonar; (Viehglocke) sonaliar '''Bimsstein (petra) pumice; mit ~ schleifen: pumiciar '''Binde (Arm~) bracial; (Band) banda; (Leib~) fascia; (Schlips) cravata; Med ligatura; (Verbandzeug) bandage; (Schärpe) charpa sch- '''Bindeestrich tracto de union '''Bindegewebe Anat texito connective '''Bindeglied ligamine, vinculo '''Bindehaut conjunctiva '''Bindehautentzündung conjunctivitis (Pl -ites) '''Bindemittel ligamine; (Zement) cemento; (Mörtel) mortero '''Binden n (Buch) ligatura '''bindend fig obligatori '''Bindewort conjunction '''Bindfaden cordetta '''Bindung (sittl.) obligation; (Verbindung) union, ligation; (Schi) fixation (de Huitfeldt), attacho -sch- '''binnen intra; ~ kurzem: post pauc tempore Binnen- (in Zssgn. meistens Adj) interior '''Binnengewässer aquas continental '''Binnenhafen porto interior/fluvial; (Dockhafen) darsena '''Binnenhandel commercio interior '''Binnenklima climate continental '''Binnenland interior (del pais) '''binnenländisch continental, interne '''Binnenmeer Mar interior '''Binnenschiffahrt navigation fluvial/interne '''Binnenverkehr traffico interior '''Binnenwährung moneta national '''Binse junco '''Binsenwahrheit veritate banal/trivial '''Biochemie biochimia '''Biograph biographo '''Biographie biographia '''biographisch biographic '''Biologe biologo, biologista '''Biologie biologia '''Birke betula '''birkenartig betulacee '''Birkenhain betuleto '''Birkhahn gallo silvestre, faisan/phasiano de montania '''Birkhuhn gallina silvestre '''Birnbaum piriero '''Birne pira; Elektr ampulla (electric) '''Birnenmost cidra de piras '''bis Präp usque (a); ~ jetzt: usque nunc; ~ zur Gegenwart: usque al presente; Bw usque; ~ auf: (außer) minus, excepte; (einschließl.) plus, incluse; von 3 bis 4 Uhr: de tres a quatro horas bis! (Ausruf) (zweimal) bis! '''Bisam musco '''Bisamapfel malo muscate '''Bisamkatze civetta '''Bisamochse bove muscate '''Bisamratte ratto muscate '''Bischof episcopo '''Bischofsamt episcopato '''Bischofshut mitra '''Bischofsmantel pallio '''Bischofsmütze mitra '''Bischofsstab baculo (episcopal), baston episcopal '''Bischofswürde dignitate episcopal, episcopato '''bischöflich episcopal '''bisher usque nunc/al presente; wie ~: como in le passato '''bisherig que esseva/era usque nunc; (jetzig) actual; (vorherig) previe '''Biskuit biscuit '''Biskuithandlung biscuiteria '''bislang usque nunc '''Bison bison, bisonte '''Biss|Biß morsura; (Schlange, Insekt) piccatura '''bisschen|bißchen ein ~: pauc(o)/poc(o), un pauc de, un poc(o) de; (ganz) klein ~: un pochetto/pauchetto de '''Bissen buccata; (Stück) morsello '''bissig mordace '''Bissigkeit mordacitate '''Bisswunde|Bißwunde morsura '''Bistum episcopato '''bisweilen a vices '''Bitte prece, demanda; (Gesuch) requesta; (inständige ~) supplica; (Bittschrift) petition; ich habe e-e ~ an Sie: io volerea demandar vos un favor; io ha un favor a demandar vos bitte! (als Antwort auf e-n Dank) de nihil! '''bitten precar, demandar; requirer, supplicar, peter; zu Tisch ~: convitar; ich lasse ~!: face entrar!; bitte, nehmen Sie!: servi vos, per favor! '''bitter amar, (fig a.) dur; (herb) acerbe; ~er Ernst: le pur veritate; (scharf) acre; (Kälte) pungente, piccante '''bitterböse multo maligne/irritate, furiose '''Bittererde magnesia '''Bitterkeit amaritude '''bitterlich Adv amarmente '''Bittersalz sulfato de magnesium; sal amar '''bittersüss|bittersüß dulce-amar '''Bitterwasser aqua (mineral) amar/purgative '''Bittgang procession '''Bittgesuch (littera de) petition, supplica '''Bittschrift (littera de) petition, supplica '''Bittsteller petitionero, supplicante '''Bittstellerin petitionera, supplicanta '''Bittwoche septimana del rogationes '''Biwak bivac(o), bivak '''biwakieren bivacar '''bizarr bizarre; (Sonderbarkeit: bizarria) '''Bizeps bicipite '''Blachfeld campania rase '''blaken vi (Docht) fumar '''Blamage mal figura; (Schande) vergonia; (Lächerlichmachung) ridiculisation '''blamieren ridiculisar, discreditar, jectar un blasma super; sich ~: facer mal figura '''blank brillante; (glatt) lisie; (fig Wahrheit) pur; (bloß) nude; (Waffe) blanc '''blanko in ~: in blanco '''Blankoakzept acceptation in blanco '''Blankokredit credito aperte '''Blankounterschrift signatura in blanco '''Blankovollmacht carta blanc '''Blase (Luft~) bulla; (auf der Haut) ampulla; (Harn~) vesica; (Gallen~) vesicula; Chem alambic; Geol geode '''Blasebalg folle '''blasen sufflar; Mus sonar Blasen- (in Zssgn., meistens in Med, Adj) vesical '''Blasenentzündung cystitis (Pl -ites) '''Blasenkatarrh catarrho vesical '''Blasenpflaster vesicatorio '''Blasenstein calculo vesical '''blasenziehend Med vesicante '''blasiert snob, disgustate '''Blasiertheit snobismo, disgusto '''blasig bullose '''Blasinstrument instrumento a/de vento '''blass|blaß pallide; ~ werden: pallidir '''Blatt folio; (Ruder) pala; (Zeitung) jornal; Mus vom ~: a prime vista; fig kein ~ vor den Mund nehmen: parlar francamente/sincermente; (Metall) lamina; das ~ hat sich gewendet: le fortuna ha cambiate '''Blattansatz Bot stipula '''blattartig foliacee '''Blatter Med pustula '''blatterig pustulose '''Blattern Pl variola '''Blatternarbe marca de variola '''blatternarbig variolose '''Blattfeder Techn resorto a/de laminas (flexibile) '''blattförmig foliacee; in forma de folio '''Blattgold auro in folios/laminas '''Blattgrün chlorophylla '''Blattlaus pediculo del folios; aphide '''Blattpflanze planta verde; planta con folios ornamental '''Blattseite (Buch) pagina '''Blattstiel petiolo '''Blattzinn stanno in folios/laminas '''blau blau, azur; (fam betrunken) inebriate; (bleifarben) livide; mit e-m ~en Auge davonkommen: escappar sin damno; ~en Montag machen: non laborar le lunedi; sein ~es Wunder erleben: esser multo stupide; j-m ~en Dunst/Dampf vormachen: contar fabulas ad alicuno; ~ machen: non presentar se al labor '''Blaubart Barba Blau '''Blaubeere myrtillo '''blauen esser/resp. devenir blau/azur '''Blaufuchs vulpe blau '''blaugrau gris azurate '''Blaujacke marinero '''Blaumeise paro azurate '''Blaupause cyanotypia '''Blauschimmel cavallo con maculas blau '''Blaustift stilo blau '''Blaustrumpf calcea blau '''Blausucht cyanosis (Pl -ses) '''Blausäure acido prussic '''blauäugig con/de oculos blau/azur '''Blech lamina; (Weiß~) latta; (fig Geschwätz) stultitias, ineptias, absurditates Pl '''Blechbüchse (cassa de) latta '''Blechdose (cassa de) latta '''blechen fam pagar, disbursar, financiar '''blechern de latta; fig vacue, cave '''Blechgeschirr casserolas de latta '''Blechinstrumente Mus cupros '''Blechmusik musica del cupros '''Blechschere cisorios a metallo '''Blechschmied latonero '''Blechwalzwerk laminatorio (de latta) '''blecken die Zähne ~: monstrar le dentes '''Blei plumbo; (Ichth.) (a. Bleie) brema '''Bleibe allogiamento -dzh-, albergo '''bleiben restar, remaner, demorar; ~ (beharren) bei: persister in; es bleibt dabei: (il) resta intendite/convenite; ~ Sie mir vom Halse!: lassa me in pace! '''bleibend Adj permanente, constante; (fest) stabile, fixe '''bleibenlassen negliger, omitter, non facer; (aufhören) cessar alique '''bleich pallide; ~ werden: pallidir '''Bleiche prato pro extender le lavanda; (Anstalt) lavanderia '''bleichen blanchir (se); (Farben) discolorar (se), distinger (se); (Haare) acclarar, oxygenar '''Bleicherei stabilimento de blanchimento '''Bleichmittel discolorante '''Bleichplatz prato pro extender le lavanda; (Anstalt) lavanderia '''Bleichprozess|Bleichprozeß blanchimento '''Bleichsucht chlorosis; (Blutarmut) anemia '''bleichsüchtig chlorotic, anemic '''Bleichverfahren blanchimento '''bleiern de plumbo, plumbee '''Bleierz mineral de plumbo '''Bleiessig aceto de plumbo '''bleifarben plumbee '''bleifarbig plumbee '''Bleigiesser|Bleigießer plumbero '''Bleigiesserei|Bleigießerei plumberia '''Bleiglanz galena '''bleihaltig plumbifere, plumbose '''Bleikrankheit saturnismo, mal/affection saturnin '''Bleikugel balla de plumbo '''Bleilot plumbetto; Mar sonda '''Bleistift stilo (de graphite) '''Bleistifthalter porta-stilo '''Bleistiftspitzer affila-stilos '''Bleivergiftung saturnismo '''Bleiweiss|Bleiweiß cerussa '''Bleizucker sucro de Saturno '''Blende (Licht~) paralumine; Arch fenestra/resp. porta ficte/false; Min blenda; Phys, Phot diaphragma '''blenden (a)cecar; (vorübergehend) offuscar; fig fascinar Blenden (a)cecamento, privation del vista; fig fascination '''blendend brillante, cecante, fascinante '''Blendlaterne lanterna secrete '''Blendleder (Scheuklappe) paraoculos '''Blendling bastardo '''Blendstein petra/bricca de revestimento '''Blendung (a)cecamento, privation del vista; fig fascination '''Blendwerk illusion, phantasmagoria, mirage '''Blesse (Stirnfleck) macula/stella blanc; Pferd mit e-r ~: cavallo con un stella al fronte '''Blesshuhn|Bleßhuhn fulica '''bleuen batter '''Blick reguardo; (flüchtiger ~) (le) ocular; (Aussicht) vista; böser ~: le mal oculo; verliebter ~: reguardo amorose; auf den ersten ~: a prime vista '''blicken reguardar, ocular, mirar, spectar; sich ~ lassen: monstrar se, apparer; das läßt tief ~: isto es multo significative; isto da a pensar '''Blickfeld campo visual '''Blickpunkt puncto de mira/vista '''blind cec; ~ machen: cecar; (Glas) opac; (Alarm) false; (Passagier) clandestin; (trübe) turbide; Arch posticie '''Blinddarm intestino cec; appendice '''Blinddarmentzündung appendicitis (Pl -ites) '''Blinde ceca '''Blindekuhspiel joco del gallina cec '''Blindenanstalt asylo de cecos '''Blindenführerhund can de ceco(s) '''Blindenheim asylo de cecos '''Blindenschrift alphabeto/scriptura del cecos; anaglyptographia; scriptura de Braille; scriptura in relievo '''Blinder ceco '''blindfliegen volar sin visibilitate '''Blindflug volo sin visibilitate, volo cec '''blindgeboren cec de nascentia '''Blindgänger projectil/bomba non explodite/deflagrate '''Blindheit cecitate; mit ~ schlagen: cecar '''blindlings cecamente '''Blindschleiche angue '''blinken relucer, brillar; Astr scintillar; Mil facer signales luminose; (Auto) fulger '''Blinker Mil signalator; (Auto) (le) fulgente '''Blinkfeuer (pharo de) luce intermittente; (pharo de) foco ad eclipses '''Blinkgerät (Heliograph) heliographo; sonst s. Blinker '''Blinklicht luce intermittente '''Blinkzeichen signal luminose; (Verkehr) foco intermittente '''blinzeln palpebrar '''Blitz fulmine, fulgure '''Blitzableiter parafulmine '''blitzartig fulminante '''blitzblank resplendente, relucente; multo munde '''blitzen fulgurar, fulger; fig fulminar; es blitzt: il fulgura '''Blitzgespräch Tel telephonata urgentissime '''Blitzkrieg guerra fulmine '''Blitzlicht luce de magnesium, flash (E) '''Blitzlichtaufnahme prisa de flash; photo instantanee al magnesium '''Blitzschlag colpo de fulmine '''blitzschnell rapide como un fulmine; Adv in un fulmine '''Blitzschutz (Radio) dispositivo protectori pro discargas electric '''Blitzsicherung (Radio) dispositivo protectori pro discargas electric '''Blitzstrahl fulgor '''Blitztelegramm telegramma urgentissime '''Blitzzug traino fulmine '''Block bloco (a. Häuser~, Schreib~) '''Blockade blocada '''Blockflöte flauta a becco '''Blockhaus blockhaus (D), fortino '''blockieren blocar '''Blockkondensator condensator fixe '''Blockschrift characteres de imprimeria; litteras capital '''Blockstation (Bahn) station/posto/guarita de deviation; posto de signales '''blond blonde '''Blondine blonda '''blondlockig con capillos blonde e buclate '''bloss|bloß (nackt) nude; (Kopf) discoperte; (nur, nichts als) mer, simple; Adv nudemente, mermente, simplemente, solmente '''blosslegen|bloßlegen denudar, discoperir, facer visibile; Su denudation '''blossliegen|bloßliegen esser discoperte '''blossstellen|bloßstellen compromitter; (aussetzen) exponer '''Bluff bluff (E) '''bluffen bluffar '''Bluffer bluffator '''Blume flor; (des Weines) bouquet (F), aroma; durch die ~ reden/sprechen: parlar in metaphoras, parlar velatemente/per figuras '''Blumenbeet areola de flores '''Blumenblatt petalo '''Blumenbrett jardiniera '''Blumenduft perfumo (del flores) '''Blumenerde terra stercorate '''Blumenflor assortimento/profusion de flores '''Blumengeschäft magazin de flores '''Blumengestell porta-flores '''Blumengewinde feston, guirlanda (de flores) '''Blumengärtner florista '''Blumenhändler florista '''Blumenkasten jardiniera '''Blumenkelch calice (del flores) '''Blumenkohl caule flor '''Blumenkorb corbe a/resp. de flores '''Blumenkorso corso de flores '''Blumenkranz corona de flores; guirlanda '''Blumenkrone Bot corolla '''Blumenlese fig florilegio '''Blumenmädchen florera, florista '''Blumensprache linguage del flores '''Blumenstengel pendunculo '''Blumenstrauss|Blumenstrauß bouquet (F), racemo de flores '''Blumenständer porta-flores '''Blumentopf potto/olla de flores '''Blumenvase vaso de/resp. a flores, floriera '''Blumenzierat floron '''Blumenzucht floricultura '''Blumenzwiebel bulbo '''Blumenzüchter floricultor '''blumig florite; (Wein) aromatic '''Bluse blusa; (Taille) corsage (F) '''Blut sanguine; ~ spucken: expectorar/sputar sanguine; böses ~ machen: causar grande irritation, excitar le odio; ruhig ~!: calma!; ~ lassen: traher sanguine '''Blutader vena '''Blutandrang congestion '''Blutapfelsine orange -dzh- sanguinee '''blutarm anemic; (fig sehr arm) povrissime '''Blutarmut anemia '''Blutauswurf expectoration/sputation de sanguine '''Blutbad carnage, massacro '''Blutbahn circulation de sanguine '''blutbefleckt insanguinate '''Blutbild formula del sanguine '''blutbildend tonic, regeneratori del sanguine, hemoplastic '''Blutbildung sanguification '''Blutblase vesicula (de sanguine) '''Blutdruck pression arterial '''Blutdurst sete de sanguine '''blutdürstig sanguinari '''Blutegel sanguisuga '''Bluteiweiss|Bluteiweiß albumina del sanguine '''bluten sanguinar; (fig, iron.) deber pagar '''Blutentnahme prisa de sanguine '''Blutentziehung prisa de sanguine '''Bluter hemophilo '''Bluterguss|Bluterguß effusion de sanguine; hemorrhagia '''Bluterkrankheit hemophilia '''blutfarben sanguinee; (blutig) sanguinolente, sanguinose '''blutfarbig sanguinee; (blutig) sanguinolente, sanguinose '''Blutfluss|Blutfluß fluxo de sanguine, hemorrhagia '''Blutgefäss|Blutgefäß vaso sanguinee/sanguinari '''Blutgericht jurisdiction criminal, tribunal de morte '''Blutgerinnsel cocagulo; (Aderverstopf.) embolia '''Blutgerinnung coagulation (de sanguine) '''Blutgerüst scafolt; (Galgen) patibulo '''Blutgeschwür furunculo '''Blutgruppe gruppo sanguinee '''Bluthochzeit (Pariser~) massacro del Sancte-Bartholomeo '''Bluthund bracco; fig tyranno sanguinari '''Bluthusten hemoptysis (Pl -ses) '''blutig insanguinate, sanguinose; ~ machen: insanguinar '''blutjung juvenissime '''Blutkreislauf circulation del sanguine '''Blutkuchen Med cocagulo, grumo '''Blutkörperchen globulo de sanguine; rotes ~: globulo rubie, erythrocyto; weißes ~: globulo blanc, leucocyto '''Blutlache Mar de sanguine '''blutleer exsangue '''Blutleere anemia '''Blutmangel anemia '''Blutprobe ancalyse/proba de sanguine, hemoscopia '''Blutrache vendetta (I), vengiantia -dzh- de morte '''blutreich sanguinee '''blutreinigend (~es Mittel) depurative; Su depurativo '''Blutreinigung depuration '''blutrot rubie (como le) sanguine '''blutrünstig sanguilente; fig sanguinari, horripilante '''blutsauer penosissime '''Blutsauger sanguisuga; vampir '''Blutschande incesto '''Blutschuld homicidio '''Blutschänder incestuoso '''blutschänderisch incestuose '''Blutsenkung sedimentation del sanguine '''blutsfremd de sanguine estranier '''blutsfreund consanguinee '''Blutspeien expectoration/sputamento/sputation de sanguine '''Blutspender dator de sanguine '''Blutstauung congestion vascular, stagnation del sanguine '''blutstillend hemostatic '''Blutstockung hemostase '''Blutstropfen gutta de sanguine '''Blutsturz hemorrhagia (pulmonar), vomito de sanguine '''blutsverwand consanguinee '''Blutsverwandter consanguineo '''Blutsverwandtschaft consanguinitate '''Bluttat facto sanguilente, assassinato, occision '''bluttriefend sanguinante '''Blutung perdita de sanguine, hemorrhagia '''blutunterlaufen insanguinate, injectate de sanguine '''Blutuntersuchung ancalyse del sanguine, hemoscopia '''Blutvergiessen|Blutvergießen effusion de sanguine '''Blutvergiftung septicemia, intoxication del sanguine '''Blutwasser lympha, sero '''Blutwurst salsicia de sanguine '''Blutzeuge martyre '''Blutübertragung transfusion de sanguine '''bläffen latrar '''blähen inflar; Med causar flatos '''blähend Med flatuose '''Blähung flatuositate; flatulentia; vulg pedito '''Bläschen parve bulla; Med vesicula; (Pustel) pustula; (Hitzblatter) ampulla '''Bläser (Glas~) sufflator; Mus sonator (de un instrumento a vento) '''Blässe pallor '''blätterig foliose; Min laminar, laminate '''Blätterkuchen torta foliate '''Blättermagen tertie stomacho del ruminantes '''blättern foliar, foliettar '''Blätterpilz agarico '''blätterreich foliose '''Blätterteig pasta foliate '''Blätterwerk foliage '''Bläue blau, azuro '''bläuen facer blau/azur, azurar '''bläulich blauastre, azurate; Med livide '''blöde stupide, stulte, imbecille; (schüchtern) timide '''Blödigkeit stupiditate, stult/itia,-essa, imbecillitate, timiditate '''Blödsinn imbecillitate, idiotia; (Unsinn) nonsenso '''blödsinnig imbecille, idiotic, insensate '''blöken balar; (Rind) mugir; Su balamento, mugito '''Blösse|Blöße nuditate; fig puncto debile; sich e-e ~ geben: discoperir/exponer se '''blühen florer, florar, esser in flor, florescer; fig prosperar; Su floration, florescentia, prosperitate '''blühend in flor, florescente, prospere '''Blümchen floretta '''Blümchenkaffee surrogato de caffe '''Blüte flor(escentia); in ~ sein: esser in flor '''Blütenblatt petalo '''Blütenknospe button floral '''Blütenstand inflorescentia '''Blütenstaub polline '''Blütenstengel pedunculo '''Blütezeit floration; fig prosperitate, apogeo; (Lit, Kunst) seculo de auro '''Boa boa '''Bobbahn pista de bobsleigh (E) '''Bobfahrer conductor/pilota de bobsleigh '''Bobschlitten bobsleigh, toboggan '''Bock (Männchen) masculo; (Ziegen~) capro; (Holz~) cavalletto; (Widder) ariete; (Kutscher~) cass(ett)a; sede; (Fehler) error, culpa (schießen: facer, committer); (Trotz) obstination '''bockbeinig obstinate '''Bockbier bira obscur e multo forte '''bocken esser in calor; (springen) saltar (como un capro); (Kinder) facer capricios; fig esser obstinate '''bockig obstinate '''Bockleiter scala duple '''Bockshorn corno de capro; fig ins ~ jagen: intimidar '''Bockspringen (Spiel) salto a dorso '''Bocksprung capriola; Bocksprünge machen: saltar como un capretto '''Bockwurst salsicia de ove '''Boden solo, terreno, terra; (Gefäß, Meer) fundo; (Grundlage) base; (Fußbodenbelag) pavimento; (Fußboden aus Brettern) solo de plancas; (Dach~) subtecto; zu ~ fallen: cader per terra; (den) ~ verlieren: perder terreno; (an) ~ gewinnen: ganiar terreno; Flugz sich vom ~ heben: quitar le solo; die Augen zu ~ schlagen: bassar le oculos; festen ~ fassen: prender pede; den ~ unter den Füßen verlieren: perder pede; in Grund und ~: radicalmente; sich in Grund und ~ schämen: haber multe vergonia '''Bodenabwehr Mil defensa (anti)aeree '''Bodenbearbeitung cultura '''Bodenbeschaffenheit natura del solo '''Bodenerhebung elevation del terreno, eminentia '''Bodenertrag production/producto agricole '''Bodenerzeugnis production/producto agricole '''Bodenfenster fenestretta de tecto '''Bodenkammer mansarda '''Bodenkredit credito hypothecari '''Bodenkreditanstalt banca hypothecari '''bodenkundlich geologic '''bodenlos sin fundo; (tief) insondabile; fig incredibile, enorme '''Bodenpersonal (Flugwesen) personal de servicios, personal non navigante '''Bodenreform reforma agrari '''Bodenrente renta immobiliari '''Bodensatz deposito; (Niederschlag) sedimento '''Bodenschätze Pl ricchessas del solo '''Bodensenke depression del terreno '''Bodensenkung depression del terreno '''Bodenspekulation speculation in terrenos '''bodenständig autochthone, sedentari, radicate, native '''Bodenventil (der Luftpumpe) valvula de pede/fundo '''Bodmerei Mar presto maritime de emergentia '''Bofist (Pilz) lycoperdo, bovista '''Bogen arco; (Biegung) curva; (Krümmung) contorno; (Spitz~) ogiva; (Papier) folio; (Sattel~) arcion; (Brücken~) arco; (Geigen~) archetto '''Bogenbrücke ponte de arcos '''Bogenfenster fenestra arcate/ad arco '''bogenförmig arcate; (spitz~) ogival '''Bogengang arcada; (im Ohr) conducto auditori '''Bogengewölbe volta (arcate) '''Bogenhalle portico '''Bogenlampe lampa ad arco '''Bogenlicht luce ad arco '''Bogenlinie linea curve, curva; (Kreislinie) linea circular '''Bogenpfeiler arco de sustenimento '''Bogenschiessen|Bogenschießen tiro ad arco '''Bogenschütze archero; (Antik) sagittario '''Bogensehne corda del arco '''Bogenstrich (Geige) colpo de archetto '''bogenweise per folios; (bogig) arcate '''Bohle planca spisse '''bohlen plancar '''Bohne (Sau~) faba; (grüne ~) phaseolo/faseolo (verde); (Kaffee~) grano de caffe '''Bohnenhülse siliqua de phaseolo '''Bohnenkaffee caffe pur, caffe in granos '''Bohnenkraut satureia (del jardin) '''Bohnenstange pertica; fig gigante '''Bohnenstroh palea de fabas; fig dumm wie ~: stupide '''Bohnensuppe suppa de phaseolos '''Bohnermaschine machina de incerar '''bohnern (in)cerar, lucidar, lustrar Bohnern (das) inceramento '''Bohnerwachs cera de/pro incerar/lucidar/lustrar '''Bohrarbeit (labor de) forage '''bohren forar; (durch~) perciar; (nach Petroleum usw) facer sondages; Su forage, perciamento, sondage '''Bohrer (Werkzeug) forator, perciator; Chir trepano; (Arbeiter) forator, perciator '''Bohrlehre calibre de perforation '''Bohrloch foratura '''Bohrmaschine machina de forar Durchbohren: perforar '''Bohrturm turre de sondage, puteo petrolifere '''Bohrung forage, perciamento; (Erd~) sondage '''Bohrwinde forator arcate, manivella foratori '''Bohrwurm teredine '''Boje boia '''Bollwerk bastion '''Bolschewismus bolchevismo -sch- '''Bolschewist bolchevista -sch-, bolchevico '''Bolschewistin bolchevista -sch-, bolchevica '''bolschewistisch bolchevista -sch- '''Bolzen (Waffe) quadrello; (Pfeil) flecha -sch-; (Keil) cavilia; (Plätt~) placa; (Schraube) cavilia-vite; (Schlag~) percussor '''Bombardement bombardamento '''bombardieren bombardar '''Bombast pathos, emphase '''bombastisch emphatic '''Bombe bomba (abwerfen: lancear); (Eis~) bomba glaciate; mit ~n belegen/bewerfen: bombardar '''Bombenabwurf lanceamento de bombas '''Bombenanschlag attentato terrorista/con bombas '''Bombenattentat attentato terrorista/con bombas '''Bombenerfolg successo strepitose '''Bombenflugzeug bombator, avion/aeroplano de bombardamento '''Bombengeschädigte sinistrata (per bombas) '''Bombengeschädigter sinistrato (per bombas) '''bombensicher a proba/prova de bomba; Adv absolutemente '''Bombensplitter clasma de bomba '''Bomber bombator '''Bon bono '''Bonbon bonbon '''Bonbondose bonboniera '''Bonze bonzo; fig Pol arrivista '''Boot barca; (Schaluppe) chalupa sch-; (Barkasse) lancha -sch-; imbarcation '''Bootsfahrt promenada in barca '''Bootsführer barchero '''Bootsmann barchero '''Bootsrennen regata '''Bootsverleih location de barcas '''Bor Chem boro '''Borax borax '''Bord Mar bordo; an ~ gehen: imbarcar se, ir a bordo; an ~ nehmen: prender a bordo; an ~ legen: abbordar; accostar; über ~ werfen: jectar al mar; fig disembarassar se (de); Mann über ~!: homine al mar!; (Ufer) ripa '''Bordell bordello '''Bordfunker telegraphista (de bordo) '''Bordmonteur mechanico '''Bordschwelle bordatura de trottoir (F) '''Bordüre bordatura '''Borg presto, credito; auf ~: a credito '''borgen (entleihen) prender a credito; (auf Borg geben) dar a credito; (verleihen) prestar '''Borke (Rinde) cortice; (Kruste) crusta '''Born (poet.) fonte '''borniert obtuse, pauco intelligente '''Borniertheit obtusitate, pauc intelligentia '''Borretsch Bot borragine '''Borsalbe unguento/pomada boric '''Borste seta, pilo '''Borstenbesen scopa de setas '''Borstenpinsel pincel de setas '''Borstenvieh animales/specie porcin '''borstig setose, hirsute, ericiate '''Borsäure acido boric '''Borte bordo, bordatura; (Tresse) galon; (Franse) frangia -dzh- '''Borwasser aqua boric '''boshaft malitiose, mal '''Boshaftigkeit malitia, malignitate '''Bosheit malitia, malignitate '''Botanik botanica '''Botaniker botanista '''botanisch botanic '''botanisieren botanisar, herbarisar '''Botanisiertrommel cassa de botanisar, cassa de herbarista '''Bote messagero, currero; (Briefträger) factor; (Laufbursche) garson de commissiones '''Botenfrau messagera '''Botengang commission, cursa '''Botenlohn gratification '''Botin messagera, currera '''botmässig|botmäßig (untertan) subjecte, submissive; (zinspflichtig) tributari '''Botmässigkeit|Botmäßigkeit domination, tutela; unter s-e ~ bringen: subjectar '''Botschaft message; Pol ambassada '''Botschafter ambassator '''Botschafterin ambassatrice '''Botschaftsrat consiliero de ambassada '''Bottich botte, cupa '''Bouillon bouillon (F) '''Bouillonwürfel cubo de bouillon '''Bovist (Pilz) lycoperdo, bovista '''Bowle scutella; (Getränk) vino blanc aromatisate/condite/mixte '''Box (Pferdestand) stallo; (für Autos) garage '''boxen boxar Boxen n boxa, pugilismo '''Boxer boxator, pugile, pugilista '''Boxhandschuh guanto de boxa '''Boxkampf match (E) de boxa '''Boxring ring (E) '''Boxsport boxa, pugilismo '''Boykott boycott(age) '''boykottieren boycottar '''brach inculte; ~ liegen: esser inculte; ~ liegen lassen: lassar inculte '''Brachfeld agro/campo inculte '''Brachialgewalt fortia brachial/brutal '''Brachland agro/campo inculte '''Brachvogel curl(i)o '''Bracke (Hund) bracco '''brackig salmastre '''Brackwasser aqua salmastre '''Brahmane brahman '''brahmanisch brahmanic '''Bramsegel (vela de) parochetto '''Bramstenge mast de parochetto '''Branche (Fach) ramo '''Branchenkenntnis experientia special/del ramo '''branchenkundig experte (in le ramo) '''Brand incendio; fig ardor; Med gangrena; (Verbrennung) combustion; (fig Durst) sete ardente; in ~ geraten: incendiar se, prender foco; in ~ stecken: incendiar; in ~ stehen: esser in flammas; nach ~ riechen: oler le ustion; (Ziegel~) cocta; (Mehltau) mildew (E) '''Brandblase ampulla '''Brandbombe bomba incendiari '''Brandbrief littera/demanda urgente (de succurso) '''Branddirektor chef (F)/commandante del pumperos '''branden (Wellen) rumper se (contra) '''Brandfackel torcha -sch-/facula incendiari '''Brandfleck arditura '''Brandgefahr periculo de incendio '''Brandgeruch odor de ustion '''Brandherd focar de incendio '''brandig que ole le ustion; Med gangrenose '''Brandmal marca de ustion; fig stigma '''Brandmalerei pyrogravure '''brandmarken marcar per foco rubie; fig stigmatisar '''Brandmauer muro refractari '''Brandopfer holocausto '''Brandpilz uredina '''Brandrede discurso incendiari '''Brandsalbe unguento/linimento pro (le) ardituras '''Brandschaden damno causate per foco/incendio '''brandschatzen imponer contributiones a; (plündern) sacchear '''Brandschatzung contribution; saccheo '''Brandsohle secunde solea, solea interior '''Brandstelle loco del incendio '''Brandstifter incendiario; (krankhafter) pyromano '''Brandstifterin incendiaria; (krankhafte) pyromana '''Brandstiftung incendio criminal/intentionate/voluntari '''Brandstätte loco del incendio '''Brandung resacca '''Brandwache guarda de incendio/pumperos '''Brandwunde arditura, ustion '''Branntwein brandy (E); (von Korn) whisky (E); (von Wachholder) gin (E) '''Branntweinbrenner distillator '''Branntweinbrennerei distilleria '''Bratapfel malo cocte; (zum Braten) malo a cocer '''braten rostir; (backen) frir, friger Braten m rostito; n rostimento '''Bratenbrühe sauce (F) de rostito '''Bratensosse|Bratensoße sauce (F) de rostito '''Bratenwender torna-spido '''Bratfisch pisce frite '''Brathering haringo frite/resp. a frir '''Bratkartoffeln Pl patatas frite '''Bratofen furno '''Bratpfanne patella, fritoria '''Bratrost grillia (de frir) '''Bratsche viola '''Bratspiess|Bratspieß spido '''Brauch costume, usage, usantia; (Gebrauch) uso '''brauchbar utile, usabile; (verwendbar) utilisabile '''Brauchbarkeit usabilitate, utilitate '''brauchen (gebrauchen) usar, utilisar, servir se de, emplear; (nötig haben) haber besonio de, besoniar, indiger; (erfordern) requirer; man braucht nur zu: basta (+ Inf.) '''Brauchtum costumes Pl, usantias Pl; (Volkskunde) folklore (E) '''Braue supercilio '''brauen (Bier) facer, fabricar; (Unheil) tramar; (Nebel) formar se '''Brauer birero '''Brauerei bireria '''Brauhaus bireria '''Braumeister maestro birero '''braun brun; (kastanien~) castanie '''Braunbier bira obscur '''Braunkohle lignite '''Braunstein manganese '''braunäugig de oculos brun/castanie '''Braus ruito; in Saus und ~ leben: viver in gaudimento e ruito '''Brause (Gärung) fermentation; (Aufbrausen) effervescentia; (Gießkanne) rigatorio '''Brausebad ducha -sch- '''Brausekopf spirito turbulente, testa calde '''Brauselimonade limonada gasose '''brausen fremer, mugir; (eilen) hastar; (Wasser) bullir; (schäumen) scumar Brausen n fremito, mugito, bullimento, effervescentia '''Brausepulver pulvere effervescente '''Brausetablette tabletta effervescente '''Braut fidantiata, promissa; sposa '''Brautbett lecto nuptial '''Brautfahrt viage in cerca de un sposa '''Brautführer garson de honor '''Brautführerin dama de honor '''Brautgabe (svw Mitgift) dote '''Brautgemach camera nuptial '''Brautjungfer dama de honor '''Brautkleid roba/habito de sposa '''Brautkranz corona nuptial '''Brautkrone corona nuptial '''Brautleute fidantiatos, sposos Pl '''Brautpaar (copula de) sposos '''Brautschatz dote '''Brautschau auf die ~ gehen: cercar un sposa '''Brautschleier velo nuptial '''Brautstand tempore de promissos/fidantia '''Brautwerbung demanda de mano, demanda in matrimonio/maritage '''brav brave, valente; (gut) bon; (nett) gentil; (bieder) honeste '''Bravheit bravura '''bravo bravo!: bravo (I) '''Bravour bravura '''brechbar fragile '''Brechbarkeit fragilitate '''Brechbohne phaseolo verde '''Brechdurchfall cholerina '''Brecheisen levator de ferro '''brechen vt rumper; Med fracturar; die Ehe ~: committer adulterio; (Gesetz) violar; (Strahlen) reflecter, refractar; vi rumper se; (Stimme) mutar; mit j-m ~: rumper le relationes con alicuno; (sich er~) vomir, vomitar '''Brechmittel vomitivo, emetico '''Brechnuss|Brechnuß nuce vomic '''Brechreiz nausea '''Brechruhr cholerina '''Brechstange vecte '''Brechung refraction, reflexion '''Bregen (a. Brägen) Kochk cerebro '''Brei pappa; (Kartoffeln, Erbsen, Obst) purée (F) '''breiartig pappose, pulpose '''breit large, late, ample; (weitschweifig) prolixe; weit und ~: de omne parte '''breitbeinig Adv con le gambas aperte '''Breite largor, largessa; amplitude; Geogr (grado de) latitude '''Breitengrad (grado de) latitude '''Breitenkreis parallelo '''breitkrempig con large orlos/bordos '''breitmachen allargar; sich ~: extender se; fig pavonisar '''breitschlagen applattar; fig persuader '''breitschultrig con (le) spatulas/humeros large '''Breitseite Mar flanco; (Salve) salva '''Breitspurig Eisenb con via large/normal; sich ~ hinstellen: ostentar se '''breittreten applattar; fig tractar prolixemente '''Breitwand schermo panoramic '''Breiumschlag cataplasma '''Bremsbacken maxillas del freno '''Bremsbelag guarnitura de freno '''Bremse Zool tabano; (Rad) freno; die ~ anziehen: serrar le freno; die ~ einstellen: regular le freno; die ~ lockern/lösen: disserrar le freno; die ~ nachstellen: stringer le freno '''bremsen frenar '''Bremser frenator; Eisenb guarda-frenos '''Bremsfusshebel|Bremsfußhebel pedal de(l) freno '''Bremsklotz bloco de freno '''Bremspedal pedal de(l) freno '''Bremsräder Flugz rotas frenante '''Bremsschuh bloco de freno '''Bremsvorrichtung dispositivo del freno '''brennbar combustibile, inflammabile '''Brennbarkeit combustibilitate, inflammabilitate '''Brenneisen ferro rubie; (fürs Haar) ferro a buclar; Chir cauterio '''brennen vt arder, comburer; (Branntwein) distillar; (Haare) buclar; (Kaffee) torrefacer, torrer; (Wunden) cauterisar; (Kalk, Töpfe) cocer; vi arder, comburer; (Licht) esser accendite; (Ofen) functionar; es brennt: foco!, il ha un incendio; das Wort brennt/liegt mir auf der Zunge: le parola jace sur mi lingua Brennen n ardimento; (Wunde) arditura; (Rösten) grilliage; (Branntwein) distillation; (Kaffee) torrefaction; (Kalk usw) coction '''brennend ardente; fig palpitante '''Brenner (von Branntwein) distillator; (Gas~) becco (de gas); (Kaffeetrommel) torrefactor '''Brennerei distilleria '''Brennessel urtica '''Brennglas lente ustori '''Brennholz ligno de calefaction '''Brennmaterial combustibile '''Brennofen furno de cocer/coction '''Brennpunkt foco '''brennpunktlos astigmatic '''Brennschere pincias/ferro a buclar '''Brennspiegel speculo ardente/ustori '''Brennspiritus alcohol de arder '''Brennstoff combustibile; (Motor) carburante '''Brennweite Phot distantia focal '''Brennöl oleo de lampa/arder '''brenzlig que ole arditura/ustion; fig precari, delicate, spinose '''Bresche brecha -sch-; e-e ~ schlagen: facer un brecha '''Brett planca; (Schach~, Servier~) tabuliero (de chacos sch-, resp. de servicio) '''Bretter Pl Theat scena; (Schisport) skis Pl '''Bretterbude barraca '''Brettergerüst scafoltage (de plancas) '''Bretterwand pariete de plancas '''Bretterzaun clausura de plancas '''Brettspiel joco de tabuliero '''Bretzel bretzel (D) '''Brevier breviario '''Brezel bretzel (D) '''Bridge bridge (E) '''Brief littera, epistola; (Päckchen) pacchetto; (Urkunde) documento '''Briefabholung levamento (del litteras) '''Briefablage classification, classamento '''Briefannahme acceptation de litteras '''Briefaufschrift adresse '''Briefausgabe distribution de litteras '''Briefbeschwerer cargalitteras, cargapapiros '''Briefbogen folio de papiro a littera '''Briefeinwurf cassa de litteras '''Brieffach cassa postal '''Briefgeheimnis secreto postal '''Briefkasten cassa a litteras '''Briefkopf testa de littera '''brieflich per littera(s) '''Briefmappe portafolio '''Briefmarke timbro (postal) '''Briefmarkensammler philatelista '''Briefpapier papiro a littera '''Briefpost currero '''Briefschaften correspondentia '''Briefschreiber autor de un littera '''Briefsteller epistolero; (Buch) guida epistolari '''Briefstil stilo epistolari '''Brieftasche portafolio '''Brieftaube pipion viagiator -dzh-/messagero -dzh- '''Briefträger currero, distributor de litteras '''Briefumschlag inveloppe '''Briefverkehr correspondentia; in ~ stehen: corresponder, esser in correspondentia (con) '''Briefwaage pesa-litteras '''Briefwechsel correspondentia; in ~ stehen: corresponder, esser in correspondentia (con) '''Brieföffner secapapiro, aperi-litteras '''Brigade brigada '''Brigadegeneral brigadero '''Brigant brigante '''Brigantenwesen brigantage '''Brigg (Schiff) brig '''Brikett briquette (F) '''Brillant brillante; Adj brillante '''Brille berillos Pl, oculares Pl; e-e ~: un par de berillos '''Brilleneinfassung montatura/quadro de berillos '''Brillenetui etui (F) de berillos '''Brillenfassung montatura/quadro de berillos '''Brillenfutteral etui (F) de berillos '''Brillenglas vitro/lente de berillos '''Brillenmacher berillero '''Brillenschlange cobra, serpente berillate/con berillos '''Brillenträger portator de berillos '''bringen (hin~) portar; (her~) apportar; (herbeiführen) adducer; (Früchte) producer; (Artikel) publicar; (Opfer) facer; (Nenner) reducer; fertig ~: succeder; ums Leben ~: occider; um et. ~: facer perder alique; es weit in der Welt ~: facer belle carriera; es auf 80 Jahre ~: arrivar al etate de octanta annos; in Gang ~: poner in marcha -sch-; von der Stelle ~: (re)mover; j-n zum Lachen ~: facer rider alicuno; j-n wieder zu sich ~: facer reprender conscientia ad alicuno '''Brise brisa '''Brocken pecia; (klein) pecietta; (Splitter) clasma, fragmento; (Krume) mica brocken vt dispeciar; (zerkrümeln) micar '''brockenweise per pecias/peciettas/fragmentos '''brodeln vi (sieden) bullir, ferver; Su effervescentia '''Brodem vapor (calde); (Qualm) fumo; (Nebel) bruma '''Brokat brocato '''Brom bromo '''Brombeere mora (de silva) '''Brombeerstrauch moro, moriero '''bromhaltig bromic '''Bromkalium bromuro de potassa '''Bromsilber bromuro de argento '''Bromsäure acido bromic '''Bronchialkatarrh catarrho bronchial; bronchitis '''Bronchien bronchios Pl '''Bronchitis bronchitis (Pl -ites) '''Bronze bronzo '''bronzefarben bronzate '''bronzieren bronzar '''Brosame michetta '''Brosche broche (F) '''broschieren brochar -sch- '''Broschüre brochure (F) '''Brot pan; ~ backen: cocer pan '''Brotbeutel sacco rete: Netz a/de pan '''Brotbäcker panetero '''Brotbäckerei paneteria '''Broterwerb gania-pan; profession que da a viver '''Brotesser mangia -dzh--pan; mangiator -dzh- de pan '''Brotgeber empleator '''Brotgetreide cereales Pl panificabile/pro le panification '''Brotherr patrono, empleator '''Brotkarte carta de pan, rationamento de pan '''Brotkorb corbe a pan; paniero '''Brotkrume mica '''Brotlaib pan '''Brotneid zelosia de mestiero, invidia professional '''Brotrinde crusta de pan '''Brotröster tosta-pan, grillia-pan '''Brotschneidemaschine machina pro secar pan '''Brotschnitte trencho -sch- de pan '''Brotsuppe suppa de pan '''Brottasche sacco a pan '''Bruch ruptura; (Knochen~) fractura; (Darm~) hernia; (Zahl) fraction; (Vertrag) violation; (Stein~) petreria; (Papier) plica; (Spalte) fissura; in die Brüche gehen: perder se; partir se, faller; ~ machen: craccar, crepar '''Bruchband cinctura/bandage herniari '''bruchfest infrangibile '''Bruchfläche superfacie de fractura '''Bruchgold auro native '''Bruchlandung atterrage con avaria '''Bruchlast Techn carga de ruptura '''Bruchlinie Geol linea de fallia '''Bruchrechnung calculo fractionari/de fractiones '''Bruchschaden damno per ruptura; Flugz avaria '''Bruchstein petra de talia '''Bruchstelle puncto de ruptura/fractura '''Bruchstück fragmento '''bruchstückweise per fragmentos '''Bruchteil fraction, parte '''Bruchzahl numero fractionari '''Bruder fratre; lustiger ~, ~ Lustig: bon companion '''Bruderkrieg guerra fratricidal '''Bruderliebe amor fraterne '''Brudermord fratricidio '''Brudermörder fratricida '''Brudermörderin fratricida '''Brudervolk populo fratre '''Bruderzwist querela inter fratres '''Brummbart grunnitor '''Brummbass|Brummbaß bordon; (Kontrabaß) contrabasso '''Brummbär grunnitor '''brummen grunnir, murmurar; (summen) susurrar; (im Gefängnis sein) esser in prision '''Brummer calliphora; musca blau '''brummig grunniente, murmurante '''Brummkreisel turbine de musica '''Brummschädel esturdimento '''Brunft calor, ardor, zelo '''brunften esser in calor (sexual) '''Brunnen (natürl. Quelle) fonte; (Zieh~) puteo; (Zier~) fontana; Med thermas, aquas (medicinal/mineral); ~ trinken: prender le aquas '''Brunnenbauer constructor/excavator de puteos '''Brunneneinfassung puteal '''Brunnengraber constructor/excavator de puteos '''Brunnenkresse cresson de fontana '''Brunnenkur cura de aquas mineral '''Brunst calor, ardor; s. Brunft '''Brust pectore; (weibl.) mamilla; (Busen) sino; fig corde; die ~ geben: allactar; dar le mamilla; sich in die ~ werfen: fanfaronar, pavonisar '''Brustbeere Bot jujube (F) '''Brustbein sterno '''Brustbeklemmung oppression de pectore; asthma '''Brustbeschwerde oppression de pectore; asthma '''Brustbild busto '''Brustdrüse glandula mammari '''Brustfell pleura '''Brustfellentzündung pleuritis (Pl -ites) '''Brustharnisch cuirasse '''Brusthöhle cavitate thoracic/del pectore '''Brustkasten thorace '''Brustkorb thorace '''brustkrank malade de pectore, phtisic '''brustleidend malade de pectore, phtisic '''Brustpulver pulvere pectoral '''Brustriemen (Pferd) corregia subventral '''Brustschild Rel pectoral '''Brustschwimmen natation per colpos de bracio '''Bruststück (Schlächterei) pectore '''Brusttasche tasca interior '''Brusttee tisana pectoral '''Brustton fig im ~ der Überzeugung: con le tono del plus grande conviction '''Brusttuch chal sch-, fichu (F) '''Brustumfang mesura de pectore; Med perimetro thoracic '''Brustwarze mamilla, papilla '''Brustwehr parapectore '''Brut (die ausgebrüteten Jungen) covata; (Vögel) nidata; (das Brüten) incubation '''brutal brutal '''Brutalität brutalitate '''Brutapparat covatrice, incubator '''Brutei ovo covate/resp. a covar '''Bruthenne covatrice; gallina covatrice '''Bruthitze calor de incubation; fig calor tropical/infernal '''Brutofen covatrice (artificial); incubator '''Brutschrank estufa '''Brutstätte loco pro covar; fig foco, focar '''brutto brute '''Bruttoeinnahme recepta brute '''Bruttogewicht peso brute '''Bruttoregistertonne tonnage de registro brute '''Bruttotonnage tonnage brute '''Brutzeit (tempore de) incubation '''Bräu (Bier) bira; (Gebäude) bireria '''Bräune color brun; Med angina; (häutige ~, Krupp) croup (E) '''bräunen brunir; (rösten) torrer, tostar '''bräunlich brunastre '''Bräutigam fidantiato, promisso; sposo '''bräutlich sponsal, de sposa '''bröckelig (zerbrechlich) fragile; (Gestein) friabile; (nicht solid) inconsistente '''bröckeln vt friar; vi friar se '''Brötchen panetto; belegtes ~: sandwich (E) '''brüchig fragile, friabile; plen de fissuras '''Brücke ponte (schlagen: construer) '''Brückenbau construction de pontes '''Brückenbogen arco de ponte '''Brückengeld pedage '''Brückengeländer parapectore '''Brückenkopf testa de ponte '''Brückenpfeiler pila de ponte, pilar '''Brückensteg pontetto '''Brückenwaage bascula '''Brückenzoll pedage '''brüderlich fraterne, fraternal '''Brüderlichkeit fraternitate '''Brüderschaft fraternitate; (Genossenschaft) communitate; Rel confraternitate; (kathol.) congregation; ~ trinken: toastar (E) in signo de fraternitate; fraternisar '''Brühe bouillon (F); (Tunke) sauce (F) '''brühen escaldar; (Wäsche) facer bullir '''brühheiss|brühheiß bulliente '''Brühkartoffeln patatas bullite '''brühwarm caldissime; fig como nova recente '''Brühwürfel cubo de bouillon (F) '''Brüllaffe simia ululator '''brüllen (Rind) mugir; (Löwe) rugir; (heulen) ulular; (schreien) critar, vociferar; Su mugito, rugito, ululation, crito, vociferation '''brünett brunette '''Brünette brunetta '''brünieren brunir; Su brunitura '''brünstig in calor '''brüsk brusc '''brüskieren bruscar '''brüsten sich ~: fanfaronar, pavonisar '''Brüstung parapectore, appoio, balustrada '''brüten covar; (nachsinnen) meditar; vader (a) cogitar; (Rache) tramar, preparar '''Bube pupo, garson; (Kartenspiel) page '''bubenhaft pueril, garsonesc, pupesc '''Bubenstreich puperia, puerilitate, garsoneria '''Bubikopf capillos curte '''Buch libro; ~ Papier: mano (de papiro); (Heft) quaderno; (Büchlein) libretto; ~ führen/halten: registrar; tener le libros '''Buchbinder ligator (de libros) '''Buchbinderei ligatoria; (Beruf und Arbeit) ligatura (de libros), copertura (de libro) '''Buchdruck impression, typographia '''Buchdrucker imprimitor, impressor; typographo '''Buchdruckerei imprimeria '''Buchdruckerkunst arte typographic '''Buchdruckerpresse pressa typographic '''Buchdruckfarbe tinta de impression '''Buche Bot fago '''Buchecker fructo del fago '''Bucheichel fructo del fago '''Bucheinband ligatura '''buchen registrar, inscriber '''Buchenwald fageto '''Buchfink pincion '''Buchführer tenitor de libros; contabile '''Buchführung contabilitate; (einfache: in partita simple; doppelte: in partita duple) '''Buchhalter tenitor de libros; contabile '''Buchhaltung contabilitate; (einfache: in partita simple; doppelte: in partita duple) '''Buchhandel commercio de libros '''Buchhandlung libreria '''Buchhändler librero '''Buchmacher (Sport) totalisator '''buchmässig|buchmäßig libresc '''Buchprüfer experto contabile '''Buchrücken dorso de (un) libro '''Buchsbaum buxo '''Buchstabe littera; Typ character, typo; großer ~: majuscula; kleiner ~: minuscula '''Buchstabengleichung equation algebric '''Buchstabenrechnung algebra '''Buchstabenrätsel logogripho '''buchstabieren delitterar '''Buchstabierung delitteration '''buchstäblich Adj litteral; Adv litteralmente, al littera, al pede del littera '''Buchstütze appoia-libros '''Bucht baia; (Meerbusen) golfo '''Buchumschlag copertura (de papiro) '''Buchung registration, inscription (in le libros) '''Buchungsnummer numero de registro/ordine '''Buchungszeichen numero de registro/ordine '''Buchverleih (servicio de) presto de libros '''Buchweizen Bot grano saracen '''Buchwert valor normal '''Buchwissen saper theoric '''Buchzeichen marca de libro/pagina; (innen) ex libris; signatura '''Buckel gibbo '''buckelig gibbose '''bucklig gibbose '''Bucklige gibbosa '''Buckliger gibboso '''buddeln foder, cavar; (Kinder) jocar in le sablo/arena '''Buddhismus buddhismo '''Buddhist buddhista '''buddhistisch buddhistic, buddhista '''Bude barraca; (fam Zimmer) camera '''Budget budget (E) '''budgetieren budgetar -dzh- '''Budike fam taverna '''Budiker tavernero '''Bug (Krümmung) curvatura; (Schulterblatt) scapula; (Schiff) proa '''Bugsierboot remorcator '''bugsieren remorcar '''Bugspriet Mar mast de proa '''Bugsprietsegel vela de proa '''Buhle amante '''buhlen mit j-m ~: flirtar con alicuno; facer le corte ad alicuno; um et. ~: sollicitar alique '''Buhlerei flirt (E), intriga amorose, galanteria '''Buhne (Ufermauer) muro al longe del ripa; muro contra le undas; (Fischerei) palissada de pisca '''Bukett (Blumen u. Wein) bouquet (F) '''Bullauge oculo de bove '''Bulldogge bull-dog (E) '''Bulle (Stier) tauro; Rel bulla '''Bullenhitze fam (calor de) fornace '''Bummel promenada, flaneria '''bummelig lente, inexacte '''Bummelleben vita otiose '''bummeln promenar se, flanar; (nichts tun) facer nihil; (langsam sein) esser (multo) lente; (sich vergnügen) amusar/diverter se '''Bummelzug traino omnibus '''Bummler flanator; (Landstreicher) vagabundo '''Bummlerin flanatrice; (Landstreicher) vagabundo '''bums bums!: crac! '''Bumsen vi cader con un ruito surde '''Bund m (Bündnis) union; association; (Freundschafts~) alliantia; Pol coalition; (Staat) (con)federation; n (Gemüse) racemo; (Garn) mataxa; (Bündel) fasce '''Bundes Bundes-: (in Zssgn. meistens Adj) federal '''Bundesarbeitsgericht tribunal federal de(l) labor '''Bundesbahnen ferrovias federal '''Bundesbehörde autoritate federal '''Bundesgebiet territorio federal '''Bundesgenosse alliato '''Bundesgenossenschaft confederation '''Bundesgericht tribunal federal '''Bundeskanzler cancellero federal '''Bundeskanzleramt cancelleria federal '''Bundeslade Rel Arca de(l) Alliantia '''Bundespräsident (Deutschland) presidente del Republica federal; (Schweiz) presidente del Confederation '''Bundesrat (der gesamte) consilio federal; Pers consiliero federal '''Bundesstaat confederation de statos; (einzelner) stato (con)federate '''Bundestag (Deutschland) Parlamento del Republica federal '''Bundesverfassung constitution federal '''Bundeswehr (Deutschland) fortias armate del R. F. de Germania; bundeswehr (D) '''Bunker Mil fortino; (zum Schutz) refugio; Mar carboniera '''bunt (vielfarbig) multicolor, polychrome; (farbig) colorate, in colores; (verworren) confuse; ~e Gesellschaft: societate mixte; ~es Leben: vita agitate; ~e Schüssel: platto guarnite; ~e Reihe machen: facer alternar seniores e senioras, es geht ~ zu: il ha un grande disordine; es wird/ist mir zu ~: isto es troppo; ~es Durcheinander: grande confusion; er treibt es zu ~: ille vade troppo/nimis longe/lontan '''Buntdruck chromotypographia '''Buntheit varietate de colores '''Buntstift stilo pluricolor '''Burg castello; (Zuflucht) asylo; (Bergfeste u. bibl.) rocca '''Burgflecken burgo '''Burgfrau castellana '''Burgfrieden tregua (politic), union sacre '''Burggraben fossato (de un castello) '''Burgherr castellano '''Burgturm donjon '''Burgverlies carcere/prision de castello '''Burgvogt castellano; (Kerkermeister) carcerero '''burlesk burlesc '''Burleske (Theater) farsa '''Bursche juvene (homine), garson; (Student) studente, studiante; (Lehrling) apprentisse; ein sauberer ~: (iron.) un bon-pro-nihil '''Burschenschaft association de studiantes '''burschikos galliarde; (Frau) disinvolte '''Busch arbusto; (Gebüsch) boschetto; (Wald) bosco; (Haare) tufa; auf den ~ klopfen: tastar/sondar/examinar le terreno '''buschig tufose; (Gelände) boscose; (dicht) spisse '''Buschklepper brigante '''Buschmänner Pl homines del boscos '''Buschwerk boschettos Pl (salvage) '''Busen sino; fig corde '''Busenfreund amico intime '''Busennadel broche (F), spinula '''Buss|Buß Buß- und Bettag: die de penitentia e de precarias; (Schweiz) jejuno federal '''Bussard busardo '''Busse|Buße penitentia (auferlegen: imponer); (Geld~) mulcta; (Reue) repententia '''bussfertig|bußfertig penitente, contrite '''Bussfertigkeit|Bußfertigkeit penitentia, contrition '''Bussgeld|Bußgeld mulcta '''Busspsalmen|Bußpsalmen Pl psalmos penitential '''Butt (Fisch) rhombo '''Butte (Fisch) rhombo; (Kufe) cupa; (Faß) botte '''Butter butyro; mit ~ bestreichen: butyrar '''Butterbirne pira butyrate '''Butterblume ranunculo, button de auro '''Butterbrot pan(etto) butyrate '''Butterbrotpapier papiro de sandwich (E) '''Butterdose butyriera '''butterhaltig butyrose '''Butterhändler butyrero '''Buttermaschine butyrator(ia) '''Buttermilch sero, lacte de butyro '''buttern facer butyro; vi cambiar in butyro '''Butterstulle pan butyrate '''Buttersäure acido butyric '''butterweich tenere como le butyro, butyrose '''Butzenscheibe vitro ronde colorate '''Byzantinismus byzantinismo '''Bächlein rivetto '''Bäcker panetero '''Bäckerei paneteria '''Bäckerfrau panetera '''Bäckergeselle garson/apprentisse (de) panetero '''Bäckerjunge repartitor de panettos '''Bäckerladen paneteria '''Bäckerlehrling garson/apprentisse (de) panetero '''Bäckersfrau panetera '''Bäderkunde balneographia '''Bädertherapie balneotherapia, hydrotherapia '''Bähung Med fomento, fomentation '''bändigen domar, domesticar; (zügeln) refrenar, reprimer '''Bändiger domator; domesticator '''Bändigerin domatrice; domesticatrice '''Bändigung domatura, domestication '''Bänkelsänger cantator ambulante/de feria '''Bär urso; Astr ursa; der Große/resp. Kleine ~: ursa major/resp. minor; fig j-m e-n ~en aufbinden: facer creder alique ad alicuno; dupar alicuno '''bärbeissig|bärbeißig (streitsüchtig) pugnace, querelose; (brummig) grunnitori '''Bärenführer domator de urso '''Bärenhaut auf der ~ liegen: esser pigre '''Bärenhunger fame de lupo '''Bärenklau Bot acantho '''Bärenmütze bonetto de pilo '''Bärenzwinger cavia/fossa de ursos '''Bärin ursa '''Bärlapp Bot lycopodio '''bärtig barbute '''Bäuerin paisana '''bäuerisch paisan, rustic, rural, campestre; (grob) villan, grossier, villanesc '''bäumen sich ~: eriger se; (Pferd) cabrar se '''Bö borrasca, colpo de vento '''Böckchen capretto '''böig a/de borrascas; forte e violente '''Böller morteretto '''Börse bursa '''Börsenbericht bulletin del Bursa '''Börsenblatt jornal financiari '''börsenfähig negotiabile in bursa '''Börsengeschäft operation/transaction de bursa '''börsengängig negotiabile in bursa '''Börsenkrach crac financiari '''Börsenkurs curso del bursa '''Börsenmakler agente de cambio '''Börsenspekulant agiotator -dzh- '''Börsenspekulation agiotage -dzh- '''bösartig maligne; (boshaft) malitiose '''Bösartigkeit malignitate, malitia '''Böschung scarpa '''böse mal; (bösartig) maligne; (zornig) irate; ~ werden: irascer; (krank) malade; ~ machen: irritar; j-m ~ sein: esser irate contra alicuno; ich habe es nicht ~ gemeint: non esseva mi intention irritar vos Böse n le mal; (fig Teufel) diabolo '''Böser homine maligne '''Bösewicht scelerato, villano '''böswillig malevole, malevolente, mal intentionate '''Böswilligkeit malevolentia '''Böttcher tonnellero '''Böttcherei tonnelleria '''Bübchen pueretto '''Bücherabschluss|Bücherabschluß balancio; clausura del libros '''Bücherbrett planca (de libros) '''Bücherei bibliotheca '''Bücherfreund bibliophilo '''Büchergestell planca (Pl plancas) de libros '''Bücherkunde bibliographia '''Büchernarr bibliomano '''Bücherrevisor revisor; experto contabile '''Büchersammlung bibliotheca '''Bücherschrank bibliotheca '''Bücherstütze appoia-libros '''Büchertrödler antiquario de libros '''Bücherwurm tinea del libros; fig bibliomano; ratto de bibliotheca '''Büchse cassa; (Blech~) (cassa de) latta; (Gewehr) carabina '''Büchsenfleisch carne in conserva/latta '''Büchsenmacher armero '''Büchsenmilch lacte condensate '''Büchsenöffner aperi-lattas '''bücken sich ~: bassar se, inclinar se; curvar se '''Bückling reverentia, salute servil; Kochk haringo (in)fumate '''Büfett buffet (F) '''Büfettwirt buffetero '''Büffel bufalo '''Büffelei travalio penose '''büffeln travaliar con ardor; fatigar se '''Bügel (Steig~) staffa; (am Korb) ansa; (Kleider~) porta- habito, porta-mantello; (am Degen) guarda-mano; (Gewehr~) guarda-can '''Bügelanstalt officina de repassage '''Bügelbrett planca de repassar '''Bügeleisen ferro de repassar '''Bügelfalte plica del pantalon '''bügeln repassar (a ferro) '''Büglerin repassatrice '''Bühne scena; (allg.) theatro; auf die ~ bringen: poner in scena; (Gerüst) estrade (F), tribuna '''Bühnenanweisung indication scenic '''Bühnenbearbeitung adaptation scenic '''Bühnenbild decoration (de scena); scenographia '''Bühnenbildner decorator scenic; scenographo '''Bühnendichter dramaturgo, autor dramatic '''Bühnendichtung poesia dramatic '''Bühnenkünstler actor '''Bühnenkünstlerin actrice '''Bühnenmaler pictor de decorationes '''Bühnenrecht jure dramatic '''Bühnenrechte Pl derectos de representation/autor '''Bühnenstück pičce (F) (de theatro), drama, comedia, labor dramatic '''Bühnenwand coulisse (F) '''Bündel fasce; (Reisig~) fagotto; (Schlüssel) fasce, ligatura (Rm) '''bündeln colliger, pacchettar, facer pacchettos de, fagottar '''bündig (beweisend) concludente; (bindend) obligatori, valide; (knapp) concise; (entscheidend) decisive; kurz und ~: clar- e concise(mente) '''Bündigkeit (Kürze) concision '''Bündnis alliantia, liga, pacto '''Bündnisvertrag tracto de alliantia '''Bürde carga, onere; (Last) fard(ell)o '''Bürge garante; (für Zahlung) caution; e-n ~n stellen: fornir caution '''bürgen garantir; esser garante (de), responder (de); für e-n Wechel ~: avalisar '''Bürger burgese; Pol cive, citatano '''Bürgerbrief littera de burgesia '''Bürgereid juramento civic '''Bürgerin burgesa; Pol cive, citatana '''Bürgerkrieg guerra civil '''Bürgerkunde instruction civic '''bürgerlich civil; (dem Staate nach) burgese '''Bürgermeister burgomaestro; (in der franz. u. ital. Schweiz) syndico '''Bürgerrecht derecto de citatano '''Bürgerschaft burgesia; (Gemeinde) municipalitate '''Bürgersinn civismo '''Bürgerstand burgesia, classe medie '''Bürgersteig trottoir (F) '''Bürgertum burgesia, classe medie '''Bürgerwehr guarda civic '''Bürgin garanta '''Bürgschaft caution, garantia; ~ leisten: fornir caution '''Büro officio, bureau (F) '''Büroangestellte empleata de officio '''Büroangestellter empleato de officio '''Bürobedarf articulos de officio '''Bürobedarfsartikel articulos de officio '''Bürodiener garson de officio '''Bürohengst (iron.) grattapapiro '''Büroklammer cramp(ett)a (de papiros/folios) '''Bürokrat bureaucrate '''Bürokratentum bureaucratia '''Bürokratie bureaucratia '''bürokratisch bureaucratic '''Büromensch (iron.) grattapapiro '''Bürostunden Pl horas de officio/servicio '''Bürovorsteher chef (F) de officio '''Bürschchen garsonetto '''Bürste brossa '''bürsten brossar '''Bürstenabzug Typ proba al brossa '''bürstenartig con aspecto de brossa '''Bürstenbinder brossero '''Bürstenbinderei brosseria '''Bürstenhalter porta-brossas '''Bürzel podice del aves '''Büschel (Haare, Federn) tufa; (Traube) racemo; Bot fasciculo '''Büssen|Büßen n expiation, penitentia '''Büsser|Büßer penitente '''Büsserin|Büßerin penitenta '''Büste busto '''Büstenhalter sustene-pectore '''Bütte (Kufe) cupa; (Faß) botte '''Büttel (Türsteher) ostiero; (Henker) tormentator '''Büttenpapier papiro facite per mano '''Büttner barrilero, tonnellero